Transformers Prime: Shore Leave (Jack and Arcee Romance)
by Galaxy fiction
Summary: Its been a week since Arcee and Jack started their romantic journey together in secret, and without any Decepticon threats she's growing restless. Since she isn't required at the moment, Optimus issues her with Shore leave, to which her and Jack decide to spend some time together. However when the Autobots get abducted by Decepticons, only Jack and Arcee remain to save them.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Even though they were in Nevada, a cold chill still managed to scrape its sharp fingers along Jack's spine.

He was lying on the two seat leather sofa in the Autobot base. He was flicking his finger across a datapad looking at information on Cybertronians.

The Autobot base was a huge Abandoned Aircraft hangar on the outskirts of Jasper. From the outside it was a simply overgrown rusty hangar fenced off from the public, but inside was a clean, polished high-tech base big enough for the Autobots to walk freely inside.

Ratchet had to make do with whatever he could find, but slowly the base has become more technologically advanced, with his improvements to the ground bridge. A tall platform with a deck stood around waist height on the Autobots was erected near Ratchet's bridge controls, like the previous base. On top of the platform were the sofa and several tables, for their human teammates.

Ratchet was knelt down working on the bridge controls while Optimus was walking over to the monitor to scan for any incursions.

"Blast! This damn earth technology! What I wouldn't give to have at least a Cybertronian circuit board!" Ratchet grumbled as sparks popped and exploded from the circuits of the bridge controls.

"Still cursing about Earth Ratchet?" Jack said, feeling a lot more comfortable around him after almost five years since originally meeting him. Ratchet mumbled and groaned to himself as he regained his stature and carried on repairing the board.

The huge heroic being Optimus Prime was stood tall and proud as he looked over the monitor on the bracket above. Meanwhile Jack was sat still scanning through the data pad, when he stumbled upon something he found interesting. Something referred only as a _Sparkmate._

Jack broke away from the screen when he heard a familiar voice from below. The slim form of Arcee walked through the base.

"Bee, Bulk? Where are you guys?" she asked, finger to her ear.

"On Patrol, remember?" Bumblebee said. "Why?"

"No reason...you guys need a hand?" She asked.

"No...Oh I don't believe it! You're bored aren't you?" Bumblebee chuckled.

"What! No! Ah I'll speak to you later" She shut off the channel and paced around the base. Jack looked at her.

"Cee, you okay?" He asked her as she paced the length of the base.

"Hmm, yeah" she smiled; giving a wink that only he saw and understood. It had been a week since they started their romantic relationship in secret. Jack nodded and looked back at the pad.

"Hey Optimus? I have a question: What's a Sparkmate?" He asked, followed by Optimus coughing and spluttering in shock, staggering slightly.

"What! Err I err...a Sparkmate?" Optimus asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh this'll be good" Ratchet chuckled to himself. Optimus fumbled for words, obviously being an uncomfortable subject for him, almost embarrassing.

"Well...A Sparkmate is...err When a Cybertronian and a Cybertronian-"

"Hold up. Am I having the birds and the bees talk with Optimus?"

Jack suddenly smiled.

"I don't believe it! Am I making _the_ Optimus Prime...uncomfortable?" He chuckled. Optimus stood unmoved.

"Why are you asking me this Jack?" Optimus asked, walking over slightly.

"No, just curious about your history. This only mentions it, it doesn't say what it is" Jack explained, pointing at the datapad.

"Well Jack, I appreciate you taking this interest in our history on Cybertron" Optimus carried on. He cleared his throat and spoke in his signature deep voice.

"A Sparkmate is a bond between two Cybertronians so strong it allows us to pass memories between one another. It is a psychological bond between sparks and minds, but can only be achieved through...physical intercourse" Optimus explained. If his face wasn't polymer silver, it would be bright red from embarrassment. Even the great Optimus Prime doesn't like the subject.

"So...it's sex between Cybertronians? And it creates a mental bond. That's pretty awesome"

"Yes...It gives us transformers the same...err Sexual pleasure that humans experience" Optimus sighed, thinking it was over, turning back to the monitor.

"Had fun explaining that Prime?" Ratchet stifled a laugh. Optimus groaned.

"More proof of how similar we are I guess" Jack said.

"It would seem so. Though there are obvious differences in the act, besides the ability to share memories and experiences. Once bonded, it is unbreakable, unless one of their sparks is extinguished"

"So death do us part? Whoa that's cruel, I mean what if you aren't willing to move on yet or want to part? Do you try to kill one another?"

"No. It's a bond that they both need to be sure of, or it will not work" Optimus explained further.

"Oh. Okay, well that makes sense" jack said looking at the pad. Optimus tried to turn away, but Jack continued.

"Well...okay here's one for you. Would a human be able to be a Sparkmate?"

Everyone who heard him looked up, all with a questioning expression except Arcee who was more shocked than any other expression. Optimus looked directly at Jack.

"Why?" He asked.

"No reason, just curious that's all. I mean, Ratchet, is a heart and a spark that similar or would it end really badly?" Jack asked, looking at the doctor. Ratchet stood from his crouched position, groaning in his old age.

"Well in theory it would seem possible. The spark only passes minute Energon; it's the brain that receives the main information load. So yes, I would say it is possible. Don't why you're asking me this"

"Well Ratchet you've grown on me. Wanna be Sparkmates?" Jack winked. Ratchet snarled and walked back to the controls. Jack looked at the pad and the word Sparkmate highlighted. Optimus looked to Arcee, beckoning her over.

"Arcee, may I speak with you for a moment" He politely asked. She walked away from her pacing stroll.

"So it would be possible" Jack mumbled. Arcee batted her eye lids and walked past the platform.

"Don't get any ideas kiddo" She sexily smiled to him as she walked over to Optimus, her hips mesmerizingly swaying. He smirked, sneaking a look at her walking. He looked back to the pad and continued reading about Cybertronian history, maybe to understand his new girlfriend better.

"What's up Optimus?" She asked as he dwarfed her. With her palm on her hip she listened to her leader.

"Arcee, Jazz and Ironhide tell me you are feeling restless?"

"Maybe a little. It's just there's nothing for me to do. You got Bumblebee, Jazz, Ironhide and Bulkhead on patrols; you're scouting for Decepticons and Ratchets working on the base. Plus with Raf and Miko on...what was that Earth custom again Jack!?" She shouted to her secret boyfriend.

"Holiday Cee"

"Right, with Miko and Raf on _Holiday_, I don't have anything to babysit" Arcee explained. Optimus rubbed his chin.

"Hmm. Well Arcee, the next few days will be guaranteed quiet. No Decepticon threats in weeks and small patrols by Bumblebee and Bulkhead will mean that you aren't...needed as much" He said.

"Wow. That stung Prime" She chuckled.

"I understand your restlessness Arcee" Optimus said, crossing his arms.

Jack lay, legs cross on the sofa looking over the pad, and Optimus looked at him.

"Jack, is it true that you have several days rest from your work arrangements?" He asked. Jack nodded.

"Yep. Four days. I wasn't needed so they gave me some time off. Why?"

"Then it is settled. Arcee, you will take some Shore leave, effective immediately" Optimus ordered. Arcee's eyes widened and so did Jacks.

"What?!" They both simultaneously shouted.

"Arcee, you said it yourself. You are not required around the base at this moment in time. Take some time to rest your servos. Then I will call you back when things pick up again"

Arcee tapped her feminine finger against her chin.

"Well. I could use some time off. A lot has happened in the last few weeks that I need to...think about" She smiled, looking out the corner of her eye at Jack.

"Yeah, sounds great Optimus. So, should we go now?" Jack asked eager to spend some time, just him and Arcee.

"I don't see why not" He said, hands on his chrome hips. Arcee was looking forward to some rest and relaxation, but she still worried about not being here to help.

"You'll keep me in the loop though right?"

"Of course. If anything important arises, we will let you know" Optimus explained. Arcee reluctantly nodded, looking at Jack, when all her misconceptions faded.

"Okay Jack, let's go" She ordered.  
Jack dropped his datapad on the sofa and turned, leaping down the platforms cold to the touch ladder. He slid down it and clambered to the floor, awaiting her transformation. She quickly morphed into the motorcycle and revved her engine.

"Hop on partner" She said sternly for some reason. He grabbed his helmet, but before he could go, Ratchet vocally pulled him aside.

"Jack, wait! You're a brave young man now; you've proved it many times. To be safe, I took the liberty of designing a set of transforming Exo-skeletal armor" He explained, reaching into his back and handing out a silver and black metal box, around the size of a backpack.

"Why would he need that Ratchet?" She asked, almost angry.

"You never know what could happen, Starscream's attack on you proved it. When this is activated and worn, it will make you faster, stronger. Use it wisely. I am putting a lot of trust in you Jack" Ratchet said to him sternly.

Ratchet placed the box on the floor in front of Jack. He couldn't help but have a look. Arcee returned to her robot form since Jack was looking at the box. He lent down and saw the Autobot symbol Ratchet had etched on its front. Jack was touched. He never thought they considered him a bot like them.

"You consider me part of the team?" He smiled.

"Well not at first, or now...ah hell, yes Jack you've proved your loyalty to us and Arcee. Welcome to the Autobots" Ratchet smiled.

Optimus stood behind him

"My old friend is correct. You are one of us. But that does not mean you abuse this power or put your life in peril. It is strictly for emergencies" He explained.

"Of course Optimus" He promised as he pressed the Autobot logo. The box opened and hissed. The box split into several pieces and flew at Jack, latching onto his limbs and body, pistons and springs linking all the armor pieces together into a suit.

Arcee was slightly worried but it died down when all the pieces latched to him and began clicking together and morphing into the armor suit. The shoes plated and formed and soon he was encased in the armor. A helmet, similar to a motorcycle helmet formed around his head from the plates rising off of his shoulders. Everything tightly clipped together and it was primed. Lights ignited on the shoulder in bright blue, the Autobot logo landing on his chest.

"Whoa! I'm...I'm Iron man!" He laughed as he swung his fists, whirring and whistling through the air.

Suddenly the armor disconnected, and all the pieces fell off onto the floor, revealing a disappointed Jack inside.

"Oh" He moaned.

"Yes, yes, yes. But it's not a toy okay? Highly experimental, and I am _trusting_ you to be responsible with it?" Ratchet enforced.

"Don't worry; I'll be super careful with it. I'll only use when I have to bail Arcee out of trouble" He smirked. Her eyes widened suddenly.  
"Oh is that so? Want me to tally up all the times I've saved your ass?" She grinned.

The box solidified back together and the armor was safely locked up. He picked it up and slung it in his backpack, zipping it shut. He threw it on his back and grabbed his motorcycle helmet. Jack turned and Arcee was a motorcycle again. He hopped on and she swiveled, driving out of the ajar hanger doors.

...

Arcee and Jack sped along the lonesome road amongst the orange Nevada desert horizon.

"Yes, several days just you and me. That's gonna rock, right Arcee?" He said, getting no response.

"Arcee? Hey you okay?"

She veered off onto the dirt, rattling along the soft sand.

"Heh! Whoa, Arcee?" She suddenly transformed, sending Jack flying into the soft sand and sliding along it. He rolled over, knocking his helmet off. She was right above him, slamming her fists into the sand either side of him and leaning over him, looking right into his face.

"Whoa, Cee what the hell?" He shouted, backing away slightly. He stopped and stood his ground, staring back just as hard.

"What's wrong?" He sternly asked.

"You were asking an awful lot about Sparkmates. An _awful l_ot. Why?" She interrogated. He leaned closer.

"I don't know, interested, I guess"

"Don't bull scrap me Jack, talk!" There they were by the side of the road in the desert, a huge alien robot stood over him asking about their relationship.

"Okay Cee, you want to know? Because I was curious! Curious about if it would be possible for _us_, okay?!" She leaned back slightly, taking her embedded fists out of the ground. Jack stood up, staggering slightly, dusting himself off.

"I wanted to know if we were compatible. If not, I'd do whatever I could to...make you feel more comfortable"

She sighed and shook her head.

"Jack, that is very sweet, but...I don't need that to be with you"

"Yeah not right now, but maybe one day. Maybe _I'd_ like it to. I mean it sound awesome being that connected to someone forever!" He shouted. She smiled slightly.

"You and me forever, huh? We just started dating"

"I know, I know I'm getting carried away, but can you blame me? I mean there's so much I don't know about you. Do you have a birthday? What should I get you...there's so much I don't know" He sighed sitting next to her.

"Hey, we'll figure it out as we go along, yeah? No need to do it now, right?" she comforted him.

"I guess, as long as you're alright with that"

"Yeah Jack...I am" She smiled at him, nudging him a little with her elbow.

"Sorry I asked all that stuff. I know this must be...weird for you" Jack said.

"It's not weird, it's just...I'm not ready for that just yet, and I don't want to ruin what we have. At least let me do some research on how it...might work" She explained, looked at him with her big blue eyes. Jack chuckled as he grabbed his helmet from the dust.

"Yeah fair enough, let's keep it simply and not ruin what we have just yet"

"Sorry I threw you in the dirt" She said.

"Don't worried about it Cee"

"Come on, give me a kiss" She smirked. Jack smiled and lent over, pecking a gentle kiss on her lips, both closing their eyes for it. They both simultaneously pulled away after a few seconds of deep passionate apologizing.

"Okay. Shall we go enjoy some shore leave?" Jack said as he got up, putting his helmet on. Arcee transformed back into her motorcycle form.

"Sure thing Partner" She mellowed.


	2. Chapter 2: Shore Leave

The huge Decepticon warship _The Nemesis_, retaken from Autobot control after the Omega locks destruction loomed over earths curved horizon. The silky quilt of space freckled with glowing stars silently twisted behind Earth.

Starscream managed to retake the ship when Shockwave and he landed their escape pod near Cybertron. They traveled back to earth to find the corpse of Megatron but later, found the Autobots instead.

Starscream walked along the bridge deck towards the awaiting Shockwave, his one big cherry red eye scanning Earth's rotation.

"And what news do you bring Shockwave. Hopefully something...logical?" He mocked. Shockwave looked over his shoulder at Starscream.

"It is entertaining that you would mock me, when you lost two of your hands appendages...to a small Autobot"

"At least I have two hands" Starscream laughed, waving both at Shockwave. The huge purple Decepticon grabbed Starscream by the throat, lifting the choking being off the deck.

"I find your taste of comedy Illogical. You are no Lord Megatron, nor will you ever be" He snarled, throwing Starscream to the ground. The Decepticon slammed against the deck, sparks flying.

"You do that once Shockwave. Only once" He growled, pointing at him with two fingers and a thumb on his right hand. Shockwave turned back to the screen.

"I have been working on something. Something that would make not only I happy, but lord Megatron"

"Oh. And what is that?"

Shockwave chuckled evilly as he pressed two buttons on the control panel before him. A ground bridge opened behind them, illuminating the room in a green aura. The swirling vortex of light was glitching, flickering red occasionally and shrinking and growing. Starscream looked at it, backing away.

"What have you done Shockwave?" He muttered, not taking his eyes off of it. Shockwave walked past Starscream, looking into the vortex.

"I have manifested a way for our trapped ally to return...from the Shadowzone"

A tall slender purple Decepticon stepped out of the vortex, long, thin arms down its side. The feet slammed against the deck, back in the correct dimension. Three slim fingers tightened into a fist on each wrist and a voice sounded from the eyeless face.

"Soundwave Superior, Autobots Inferior"

Starscream cowered and backed away behind Shockwave.

"Wha...you waited this long to bring him back through?" Starscream cried out.

"This was not a simply task Starscream. He was trapped aboard the ship, meaning it was a moving target. I had to pinpoint the perfect location after several tests to make sure Soundwave survived the dimensional cross"

Starscream stepped out from behind Shockwave, tip toeing nearer to the silent, still Soundwave. He reached out, tapping one finger against Soundwaves torso.

"Is it real?"

"Affirmative. That is the original Soundwave"

"Excellent! Welcome back Soundwave! And welcome back to Lord Starscream-"

Starscream found himself being interrupted by Soundwaves claw around his throat. Soundwave replayed what Shockwave said prior to use as his own sentence.

"You are no lord Megatron, nor will you ever be" Soundwave quoted, throwing Starscream back. He clutched his throat, spluttering.

"Can we all stop doing that?" Starscream wheezed.

"You miss understand Soundwave, We are here to try and find our lord Megatron! But Autobot presence is still strong"

Soundwave stepped forward, his monitor like face displaying a location fix on Bumblebee and Bulkhead.

"yeah Bee, this patrols boring. Nothing's happened for weeks" Soundwave picked up Bulkhead's speech.

"Ah well, allow us to liven up your little patrol. So Soundwave, do you still hold a grudge against what the Autobots did to you?" Starscream chuckled. Soundwave simply nodded slowly and sinisterly.

"Excellent. We will prepare a trap. One the Autobots would never be able to ignore" Starscream laughed demonically, rubbing his injured right palm against the left.

...

Bulkhead and Bumblebee returned to the Autobot base, driving inside and transforming, sliding along the ground from their momentum. Ironhide and Jazz stood with Ratchet and Optimus walked over from the monitor. The broad Autobot leader greeted them back from their patrol.

"Bumblebee, Bulkhead, how was your patrol?"

Bumblebee, now enjoying the luxuries of having his voice back smiled to prime and shrugged.

"Nothing. Quiet Optimus, real quiet" Bulkhead walked past and saw Ironhide. The big red Autobot walked over to him.

"Bulk, how are you mate?" He said, slamming their fists together, sparks flying.

"Ha good, besides nothing happening. Patrol was dead"

"Are you itching for a fight Bulk?" Ironhide chuckled.

"Maybe. Hey Optimus, where's Arcee?" Bulkhead asked, looking around for his little blue friend.

Optimus tilted his head towards Bulkhead.

"She has taken some much earned and required Shore leave"

"Oh, well fair enough" Bulk chuckled.

Optimus was suddenly disturbed by the monitor beeping.

"Decepticons!" Bumblebee smiled, slamming his fist into his palm.

Optimus checked the monitor with great pace.

"No. It's an Earth matter" He said.

"What? What do you mean?" Bumblebee asked. Optimus scanned the information with his gleaming optics.

"It would seem that there is a large fire in which at least a hundred humans are trapped"

"What? Optimus we can't show our forms to the humans? How can we help?" Jazz asked, walking over to Prime's side.

"It appears to be a large warehouse, similar to a hangar such as this. Once inside we should be fine to transform and help the injured" Optimus explained, stepping back from the console.

"You think its Cons?" Ironhide inquired.

"I don't think so. From what the documentation said, it was a simple malfunction. But that does not mean I would rule it out. Autobots keep a close eye out for Decepticons"

"So who's coming?" Bumblebee wondered.

"You all will. I will require as much help as possible to save as many lives as possible"

Ratchet walked over, holding a small device he had recently tested and finished.

"Optimus, I can come as well. I'm testing a new Ground bridge remote. It will allow me to come with you and still reactivate the bridge"

"Excellent. All hands on deck. Autobots! Roll out!" Optimus bellowed, transforming into his truck and all the others dropping to their knees and morphing into their vehicle modes. Optimus rolled forward, followed By Ironhide's cherry red pickup truck form and Jazz's racing Porsche form, white with blue and red stripes and the bold black number four on each door. The other Autobots, Ratchet, Bulkhead and Bumblebee followed as they left the base to head to the fire, the loud bellow of their united engines ripping through the afternoon silence.

...

Meanwhile Jack and Arcee sped through the town of Jasper, stopping at every traffic light as it blinked red. Jack put his foot on the ground to steady his girlfriend as they waited.

"So, what'd you wanna do today Cee?" Jack asked as he rolled his shoulder blades. Arcee's suspension bounced slightly, as if shrugging her shoulders

"As long as we're together Honey" She said in a sweet voice.

"Okay, stop it! That's not the Arcee I know, you're scaring me!" He chuckled.

"Yeah, not good at that lovey dovey stuff yet" She laughed as the light turned green, slowly racing forward.

"Ah you'll get it Cee. So what should we do? I mean we can't exactly walk hand in hand, and it's not fair for you to be stuck as a bike all day" Jack explained to her.

"Erm, well we could...no that's illegal for humans. Err we could...no...Oh I know!" She suddenly had an epiphany.

"What?" Arcee whoa!" He clung for dear life as she pulled a sharp turn and headed towards Jasper's outskirts.

"Cee where are we going?" Jack asked; hand on her blue metal skin.

"You'll see" she sexily stated.

...

Meanwhile the Autobot convoy reached the coordinates. A huge warehouse, smoke bellowing from the roof, corrupting the clean blue sky.

Optimus revved and sped up, honking his horn and slamming through the front of the warehouse. Light pierced in a solid beam through the smoke. Optimus transformed, slamming his fist into the concrete and standing up. the other Autobots all filed in, transforming as well. They all stood together.

"Hello! I am Optimus Prime and we are here to help, do not fear!" Optimus shouted into the smoke. No response.

Suddenly a huge cattle prod stuck out from the smoke and stung Optimus in the neck, knocking him out cold. The Autobot leader collapsed to the ground and the Other Autobots aimed. Into the dark smoke fog.

"I recommend, you lay down your weapons. Unless you want Prime here...to die" Starscream emerged from the smoke, holding the prod. The Autobots looked behind them and Shockwave blocked the exit. A large army of Decepticon drones appeared behind Starscream and aimed at the Autobots. They all dropped their weapons and raised their hands.

"Take them!" Starscream roared, and the Decepticons began capturing them. Ratchet dropped the remote and stamped on it, destroying it and anyway for the Decepticon to find their base.

"Wait, what was that?" Starscream asked.

"Nothing of importance to you" Ratchet smirked. Starscream roared and prodded Ratchet, stunning him like Prime.

"You won't get away with...whatever this is" Jazz groaned.

"Oh but we will. You see with you captured, we can focus on locating your base...and lord Megatron" Shockwave laughed.

"Oh scrap"

...

After a fifteen minute drive they reached the location she was heading to. It was the same place they stargazed. A place where no one can see them and they can spend some time together. Jack smiled within his helmet as they turned onto the bumpy stone lathered road.

"Nice idea Cee" He nodded, stroking her chrome gas tank.

"I aim to please" She giggled. Approaching the circular flat land they previously lay on watching the stars.

She came to a stop and Jack flicked her kickstand out. He swung his leg over and staggered back as she transformed to her robot form, stretching her back and her arms.

"Oh yeah, that's the good stuff" She sighed with satisfaction.

"Hey Cee" Jack's voice sounded. She stopped stretching and looked over to him. He was by the tree parting looking out over the horizon. He sat on the edge, dangling his feet of the cliff edge.

"Isn't it beautiful?" He said, looking at the sun over the distant mountain ranges. Arcee's footsteps sounded as she grew nearer. She crouched down and sat on the soft dirt, mimicking Jack by kicking her legs out over the ledge.

"Yeah. It is Jack" She smiled closing her eyes and trying to feel its warm rays soak into her polymer skin. She sighed and reopened her optics, looking over at Jack. She suddenly remembered what she wanted to do here.

"Ah, now the reason I wanted to come out here!" She said as she got up, brushing her hand along Jack's shoulder. He watched her go. She walked over to a pile of rocks she remembered seeing, previously. Jack was curious, so he got up and pursued his girlfriend.

"What's up?" He asked. She reached her left arm out to him and her blaster transformed, aiming at him. The gun spun around showing him the trigger and hand grip she'd upgraded for him.

"Whoa! You have a trigger and grip in there? I thought it was your arm?"

"It is, I just upgraded it for you to use" She smiled. Jack cautiously reached up, his hand going inside the gun. As soon as he gripped the gun, the blue metal around the gun transferred to his arm, locking tight and melding around his arm, tightly fitting and becoming a glove like blaster, almost up to the elbow.

The gun was now his to use, Arcee no longer had control over it at this time. He held it like a rifle, left hand supporting the barrel. It was surprisingly light weight, but still quite heavy.

"Okay...why give me this? You wanna spar?" He chuckled.

"No silly, we did this on Cybertron to pass the time. Tailgate and I would spend ages doing this waiting for objectives" She explained, her right arm forming a gun and her left returning to her hand form. She leaned down and picked up a reasonable sized rock. She felt the weight and walked over to the cliff edge.

"We'd throw rocks, or metal clumps, and try to shoot them" Arcee further taught Jack. With nothing below but empty desert, they had nothing to worry about.

"You want to go first?" she asked.

"Nah, you go. I'll go once I've seen what I'm up against" Jack chuckled, priming the rifle. She nodded with a smile.

Arcee turned very suddenly, launching the rock with a roar. It hurtled upwards into the distance. She immediately raised her right arm and aimed at the rock. Arcee closed one eye and fired a bolt of blue light. It flew upwards and impacted the rock, chunks of stone raining down over the desert. She smiled and looked back at Jack.

"Oh yeah, I still got it" She said in a seductive voice. Jack shook his head while smirking.

"Okay. Whenever you're ready Cee" He grinned, aiming the blaster upwards, squinting from the sun's rays. She picked up a rock, growling as she launched it. The rock sailed over head, whistling through the warm air. Jack tracked it with his eyes. He aimed looking for it. He fired, the recoil, blowing him off stature slightly. The bolt of blue light flew up and clipped the rock, shattering it.

"Wahoo! Yeah! You see that Cee!" He cheered, fit pumping the air.

"Yeah, Yeah. Don't get cocky kiddo" She chuckled grabbing a rock and walking forward. She threw it as hard as she could and aimed her blaster, the barrel humming. The rock wailed through the afternoon air and she fired, blowing the rock apart. The desert ground pattered with the prickling of stone debris.

"Oh yeah! Eat it!" She fist pumped shaking her hips in joy. Jack shook his head and laughed.

"Okay then, my turn" He said, Arcee walking by to get another rock. She picked one up, bouncing it in her palm and turned.

"Throw!" He shouted, aiming as the rock sailed overhead. Arcee staggered from the power of her throw. The rock whizzed over the blue sky, now slightly tinted orange as the afternoon became evening.

Jack tracked it in the diminishing sun and fired, the bolt of blue energy rising and slapping against the rock, blowing it apart.

"Yes! I'm better at this than I thought!" Jack said, lowering the rifle and stepping aside.

"Yeah? Well, no one but the great Arcee has ever been able to do this" She smirked, walking by with a tiny rock in her hand. It looked like a big pebble in her grip but was actually a rock around the size of a fist. She twisted her spine and swung the rock, sending it hurling off into the distance barely visible. She aimed the blaster and fired, blowing the rock apart.

"Oh yeah! Chew on that Darby!" She smirked, walking by him.

"What! That's impossible!"

"Oh? Does Jack Darby...give up?!" She chuckled as she leaned down to be eye level with him, her voice practically dripping with seduction.

"Oh very funny. Throw the rock" He snarled. She smiled, walking over to the pile and grabbing a small sized rock, almost as big as her fist, but slightly smaller. She leaned back and had her arm back, ready to throw.

"Alright Cee. You're going down" He said, aiming upwards. She threw it and it sailed into the distance. A thought raced through his mind.

_What if I hit this? Will it take away her pride? She's always been proud of her aim. I don't want to do that to her...damn I'll never here the end of this._

Jack sighed and fired randomly, missing the rock, watching the intact stone impact in the desert below. He lowered his head and knew it was imminent.

"Oh yeah! Oh yeah! My name is Arcee and I am the best shot on the planet!" She cheered, bouncing for joy.

"Well...the sun was in my eyes?" He tried to cover.

"I'm sure" She walked over to him, crouching.

"No really, I couldn't see it honest!"

"Yeah? Oh that's a shame" She whispered, getting so close to his face her eyes were glowing blue light against his face.

"No Seriously..."

They pressed foreheads and looked deeply into one another's eyes.

"Thank you" She whispered in his ear.

"For...for what?" He nervously said.

"For showing this old Autobot there's more to life than fighting. Thank you Jack for giving me purpose" She smiled to him. He gave her a smile back.

"Of course Cee. Of course" He lent closer, closing their eyes simultaneously and getting ready to kiss one another. Just as their lips neared, a static fuzzed voice over her communicator sounded.

"Arcee! Arcee this is Ironhide! Do you copy!" He sounded distressed. Arcee sighed and so did Jack as they reopened their eyes, being denied a kiss and quiet evening.

"Sorry Jack gotta take this" She said, standing up and putting her finger to her ear.

"Ironhide. What is it" She wasn't pleased, but her expression changed to shock.

"I'm sorry Ironhide can't come to the phone right now, shall I take a message?" the evil voice sounded.

"Starscream. What have you done with him?"

"Oh it's them. All of them. Right into our trap" He chuckled.

"And they'll be dead in twenty four hours unless you hand over the co ordinates to all the Energon mines, and your base"

Arcee staggered back.

"Jack...Shore leave's cancelled"


	3. Chapter 3: Only one way to save them

Arcee stood hands on hips, trying to think of something.

"Cee? What happened?" Jack asked, terrified of her expression.

"They...they've been taken" Arcee stammered emotionally.

"The Autobots? By who?" Jack asked. She looked at him with a who-do-you-think expression.

"Starscream. Well what can we do? If all the Autobots are taken that leaves...us"

"No. It leaves me" She sharply said, turning and walking past Jack.

"What! No not this time." Jack pursued her, leaping on her as she transformed, clutching on for dear life.

"Let go" She ordered, swerving and stopping as not to hurt him.

"No! When are you going to get it through your thick skull Cee! We are in this together, you're not alone!" She suddenly stopped, transforming back and holding him by his shoulders.

"Jack. If I lost you...it would end me"

"Yeah, if I lost you I'd fall apart too! You forget I care about you too Cee. Come on, we can do this together" Jack said as she put him down.

"Jack we are talking about getting aboard a Decepticon warship we can't even find! I can't risk your safety"

Jack sighed as he looked at as she stood up and began walking away.

"Do you remember what I said to you all those years ago when Airachnid attacked us in the forest?"

Arcee stopped dead in her tracks and lowered her head.

"Partners don't ditch partners" She mumbled. Jack nodded.

"Exactly. We're in this together" Jack sighed as he stood looking at her facing the path down the hill. She could go right now and be on the highway in five minutes, but she just stood there, anchored to her spot by Jacks maturity and dedication to help her.

"Curse my big spark" She moaned.

"O...okay. But you follow me orders, my lead, everything. Clear?"

"Crystal Cee" He smiled to her.

"The Decepticons will be looking for us; we need to get out of sight" She said, looking into the sky

"To think I had this whole romantic evening planned" Jack smirked.

"We'll get it, I promise" Arcee said holding his shoulder.

"Well I suppose we should go save the others, right?" Jack chuckled. Arcee shrugged

"Couldn't hurt. Now where to start" She pondered. Jack stroked his stubbly chin and thought hard about how to find a cloaked warship.

"Okay, well we could track there last position, I mean Ratchet's a smart guy, he'd have tracked his location for safety right?" Jack thought, clicking his fingers.

"Probably not. I mean if he went on the mission, then he'd have left it unmarked. Unless..."

"What?" Jack asked looking at her.

"Primus I'm an idiot! What have we been doing for years when someone gets into trouble? We use the _Ground Bridge's_ last coordinates!" Arcee cheered.

"You think that'd work?" Jack asked.

"All speculation, until we get back to base, and quick. No doubt they'll be monitoring us...and soon"

She transformed and Jack leaped on, helmet snuggled over his head and his backpack on. She revved and flicked up dirt as they raced down the hill towards Jasper.

...

Meanwhile in the Nemesis's cell block, Optimus Prime was slung up in energized shackles hung from the ceiling. He groaned and moaned as he hung from his arms, feet dangling. Starscream approached him.

"I don't believe it. I finally caught Optimus Prime!" He laughed, cheering and smiling evilly. He erected his sharp index finger and scraped it along Prime's chest, digging into his metal pecks. Optimus roared in pain as he finally reached the end of Prime's torso, slicing at the air. Prime breathed heavily.

"Starscream...whatever you want to know...we will never tell you" Optimus stayed true to who he was. Starscream looked over his shoulder and arched wing.

"Oh I know Prime. But you see I'm not like Megatron, who has an obsession with letting you live, so he can fail at terminating you later on. No if I have the chance, which I do..., I'll use it" He snarled into Optimus's antennas.

"The rest of your crew is capture, no one is left to help...well besides that retched Arcee" He growled, looking at his hand which she'd sliced two fingers off of in a previous battle.

"But, I get off topic. The point Optimus is that you have no one to-"

"Lord Starscream!" A voice sounded. Starscream's head vibrated with rage at the interruption.

"What is it?" He growled at the Decepticon Vehicon stood in the doorway.

"Sir, the Autobot Arcee. Soundwave is tracking her, and we believe she may head to their base" He explained. Starscream's expression changed.

"Oh how delicious. Well Optimus, looks like your rescue party has failed you" He chuckled. Turning from him and walking to the exit, leaving Prime to rot.

"No! Starscream!" Optimus roared. The door slammed shut and Prime was alone.

"Arcee...run" He mumbled as he was plunged into silence.

Starscream walked with the Vehicon when they reached Soundwave, who was staring at them.

"Ah Soundwave, what news do you bring?" Starscream asked hands behind his back. Soundwave's screen like face deployed an image of Arcee racing through Jasper.

"Ah excellent, soon we will know the location of their base...and destroy it. Then we can finish our guests" he swatted his hand at Optimus's closed cell door.

"No Starscream" Shockwave snarled, walking into the room, his huge feet were stomping with every stride.

"Allow me to interrogate out guests. I will see what secrets lay inside their minds. I suggest a cortical psychic patch"

"Oh because you got so much last time? Well, I suppose it couldn't hurt" Starscream pondered.

"On the contrary Starscream. It will hurt...them" Shockwave turned, walking into the cell holding area, like a crazed doctor.

...

Arcee sped through the town of Jasper towards the outskirts where their base lay. Jack held tight to the handles and scanned the road ahead.

Cee, what if they're tracking us right now?" He whispered.

"I don't know Jack. Funnily this hasn't happened before" She snarled. Jack thought long and hard about some way to deter the Decepticons. Then he had it, like an epiphany.

"What if...what if I went there on foot and you went to another location. If they were tracking you I could get inside and check the bridge controls"

"Well that's great Jack, but what about a riderless bike?"

"Arcee, you have Sadie, remember?"

"Yes, and you two look nothing a...like. Wait, this might work. I can update Sadie to look like you"

You can? Since when?"

"Long...story" She embarrassingly said, remembering a time she updated Sadie to look like him to see if what she felt was due to his appearance, but it wasn't the same. Sadie's hologram of Jack missed his personality.

Arcee swiftly turned a corner.

"Okay. You head to the base." Arcee said, driving under a petrol station, the cover of the building keeping them hidden from the sky.

"I am pretty thirsty" She said, her headlights pointing at the petrol station.

"I'll top you up later. Wow never thought I'd say that...to my girlfriend" He shook his head. Jack got off and an exact copy of him materialised on Arcee.

"Wow...that's...creepy" He said looking at himself.

"Do I really look like that?"

"It's an exact copy Jack"

"Gee thanks Cee" He sarcastically said.

"Okay, so you'll go to the base, and I'll distract the cons?"

"Yep. They'll never know what hit em" Jack said.

"Jack..._please,_ be careful" She pleaded.

"Don't worry Cee. I'll be safe. Be careful as well" He smiled, turning and sprinting along the path.

He clenched the straps on his backpack and ran out of the cover of the building, the shade disintegrating and the amber sunset growing deeper orange. Arcee sped off in an opposite direction, wheel's squealing as she shot off.

...

Starscream watched them head off in different directions, Soundwave playing their conversation.

"So, the boy will lead us there. Forget about tracking her and concentrate on the boy!"

"But Lord Starscream" The Vehicon uttered.

"Do as I, Lord Starscream command Soundwave! They think they can deceive us! No, I'll have her killed now. An old friend is on earth, He'll bring her down" Starscream smiled, contacting a Decepticon on earth.

Flying over the distant desert of Qatar, a huge Military helicopter roared, its thick rotors slapping the hot rising air. Starscream's voice sounded in the cockpit.

"Oh Blackout my old friend, I require your assistance" Starscream smirked aboard the Nemesis. A static fuzzed response sounded.

"Starscream? Your traitorous hide is still alive?" the deep raspy voice sounded over loud helicopter rotors spinning.

"Says you! You went solo remember? Now I need an Autobot killed in Jasper Nevada. Please see to it"

"You know I don't do these jobs for free. What's the bounty?"

"No Bounty! And yes, you will be paid, just see to it she's dead!"

Blackout was a huge Sikorsky Pave low, rumbling over the desert in Qatar. His silvery faint grey military color scheme made him formidable to even stare at. His rotors clapped through the warm air.

"Who's the target?"

"Arcee" Starscream chuckled.

Moments of silence past.

"Forget about the price, Starscream. This one's on the house!" He roared, the huge helicopter pulling a sharp turn and flying towards Nevada. His huge Pave low vehicle form rumbling towards the small town of Jasper several hours away. He flew faster than any helicopter ever has determination in his voice and speed.

"Arcee huh? Ha! This has been a long awaited day! The day I get to rip the spark out of her chest! That Autobot scum will feel the wrath of Blackout for what she did on Cybertron! All hail Blackout!" he demonically roared.

...

Jack ran as fast as he could towards the building. Little did he realize that Laserbeak was high in the sky, watching him like a bold eagle of metal alloy.

Jack panted and heaved as he neared the huge building. Laserbeak watched closely, transferring all the data to Soundwave. Like a police helicopter in a chase, the aerial view tracked Jack, watching him disappear inside the huge structure, similar to a warehouse.

Starscream smirked.

"Yes. We have our location. Activate a ground bridge and send in the Vehicons"

Meanwhile on the ground a large portal of green light swirled into life and several Decepticon soldiers clambered through, walking into the base. Unlike the Autobots the Decepticons had no interest in staying hidden from humanities view. They walked through the door, triangular barreled guns aimed.

"It's over Autobot...scum?" The drone's expression changed when they saw an empty warehouse. They looked around for any sort of panel that may activate the hidden tech or even a ground bridge control. Even Jack wasn't in there.

Jack escaped quietly around the back and sprinted through the alleyway.

"Cee, it worked, they bought it. You at the base?" He asked on his flip phone.

Deep in the desert of Nevada, the safely hidden Autobot base welcomed her as she slid in on her tires and transformed, quickly entering the bridge controls.

"Okay, okay. Err last location. Nothing? What? Jack they never used the bridge." She said on her communicator.

"Really? Well err, can you locate the Nemesis?" He asked, using his phone on a different frequency to avoid Decepticon detection.

Arcee turned back to the control panel and began scanning, remembering what she'd learned from Ratchet. She concentrated as she began the Earth wide scan.

"Picking up several Decepticon signals in Jasper"

"Oh that's the cons at the fake base, don't worry about them. What else?"

"Err...yes! I got the ship! It's headed to...ah scrap" She suddenly sighed and felt defeated.

"What? Arcee, speak to me!"

"It's hovering over Chernobyl. Jack that much radiation...I can't take you there, hell after a while it'll affect me"

Jack panted and kept sprinting along the side of the road towards the Autobot base, no sign of Laserbeak as he was still at the fake base.

"I'm almost there; we'll figure it out then. Stay put"

"Jack...I'm also reading a huge Decepticon signal inbound to Jasper"

"Who? Megatron?" He quaked just mentioning the name.

"No...It's" she only mustered that.

"Jack we need to get out of Jasper!" She cried out.

Jack ran faster as the loud whirring of helicopter rotors grew louder and louder. He looked over his shoulder, staggering slightly as he lost direction. A massive Pave low roared overhead and towards the town of Jasper. Wind and down draft from the rotors nearly blew Jack over.

He saw the hanger nestled in the trees and shade of the mountains. Sunlight was diminishing. The huge helicopter turned around slowly to face Jack.

"Ah scrap!" He shouted, running and hopping the fence to the base, slicing his shirt and jeans on the razor sharp metal. He landed on the other side, his knees groaning in pain from the landing. He ran inside, barely able to breathe and stomach knotted. The Pave low searched for them.

"Arcee what is that? That is one big con!" He shouted, hands on knees, close to vomiting he was that out of breath. She activated the ground bridge, a green hue illuminating in the base.

"If I'm right...it's someone who wants me dead...really bad" She stuttered, entering codes into the control panel.

A Decepticon voice they were listening to on Ratchets monitor sounded.

"Sir the base is fake"

"They know, come on it's time to do something" Jack shouted, the sound of clapping rotors growing louder.

"This leads to Chernobyl. It's the only way to save them. Jack, go home"

"Yeah okay, let me just side step the cons who know me by appearance. Cee! Will you stop I'm with you!"

"Not in radiation like that you're not. I know about Chernobyl, the state of it. It's nowhere near safe"

"Well then what do I do? Stay here till they find me?"

"I don't Know Jack! Primus I don't know!" She shouted at him, eyes full of dread.

"The bastard cons, they know the affects radiation has on us, so they move the ship there. We can't get a physical lock on it to Ground Bridge inside?"

"No they've re-cloaked the ship, we'd have to cross Chernobyl and get under it, but" She explained.

Jack threw his backpack off and paced. The bag opened and the armor box slid out, the Autobot logo glowing. Jack looked at it. He suddenly remembered the helmet and breathing apparatus inside the suit. While it was combat armor, it was suited to different atmospheres, maybe it would delay radiation.

"Arcee, what if I wore Ratchets suit he made me?" Jack asked, running out of time. Soon the cons would find them.

"It's worth a shot. I'm so sorry you got involved in all this" She apologized.

"Hey, don't blame yourself Cee. We'll get them out. But you can't do it alone. You'll need...well in this case a human, who studied Chernobyl at school"

"You did?" Arcee asked.

"Yeah for a week or two. I know about the reactor that went critical, the spots which have the most radiation, like the red forest. Oh and we'd need a Geiger counter"

"A what?"

"It clicks when we're near too much Radiation"

"You're telling me this now?" Arcee asked with a portal to Chernobyl open right behind them.

"Yeah poor timing. Guess we'll just have to rely on my general knowledge and our armor" Jack said to her. He held his arms out and the armored box disintegrated and shot the pieces onto him forming the suit around him.

"Jack. This is important so listen closely" She leaned down looking him in the eyes.

"If anything happens to me, you leave me. Understood?"

"What? No way"

"Jack...please" She pleaded for his own safety. She would never take Jack on a mission if it wasn't zero risk, but now there was no choice. He had to go, or get killed by cons in Jasper, and she was in no way strong enough to beat them herself.

"O...okay" He complied. She leaned over and kissed him, gently on the lips. She parted and stood up.

"Okay. Chernobyl...here we come" She sighed.

Slowly they walked towards the portal. Jacks helmet formed around his head and locked tight, hissing as air filtered in. Arcee disappeared first. Jack took a deep breath, swallowed his swirling stomach of fear and leaped through. The bridge shut and darkness filled the base.

...

Meanwhile on the deck of the Nemesis, Starscream admired the view of Chernobyl.

"Ah look at it. Isn't it amazing how similar humans and Cybertronians are? This is their Cybertron. Destroyed and uninhabitable by their own hand" He chuckled.

Shockwave walked over to his side.

"I must say Shockwave; it was a brilliant idea to let them track us here, and to park the Nemesis over a radiation filled ghost town. They'll never reach their friends, and beg for their lives when radiation sets in. Then they'll give us everything we desire, and we can end them...once and for all" Starscream chuckled, his master plan falling into place.

"It was most logical to let science be my guide. Radiation and living life forces...do not mix" Shockwave uttered in a powerful voice.

Soundwave scanned Chernobyl as two life signals appeared out of the blue in the town.

"Ah they are here. Excellent. Dispatch Vehicons into the town. Let's make this a fun game for the Autobot rescuers" Starscream chuckled. He also sent a Ground Bridge to Blackout, sending him to Chernobyl in a matter of seconds.

Arcee and Jack would have to use all their cunning, all their stealth, their skill to evade the master bounty hunter Blackout with a personal score to settle and Starscream's army. All while trying to avoid the deadly wrath of radiation.


	4. Chapter 4: Chernobyl

Chernobyl. Silence so loud it's deafening, ear splitting... maddening. Nature begins its campaign to reclaim this land, trees and grass overgrowing and wrapping around buildings, choking the brickwork and suffocating the constricted towers, a battle between urban land and nature being fought so slowly it's unnoticeable.

Thick dark clouds cover the sky and give Chernobyl its grim hue. In the distance above the tall reactor power plant where the blast happened, making this place uninhabitable hovered the massive Nemesis, the dark colored continent of metal looming ominously overhead.

The occasional break in silence was rattled when a massive rumble echoed and Blackout roared overhead, looking for his prey.

"Where are you bug?! I'll kill you for what you did to my brother!" He roared, echoing over Chernobyl.

On the outskirts near the red forest were Arcee and Jack. The portal closed behind them. She had something in her hand, a device he remembered seeing from their mission when Airachnid attacked. She was fiddling with it, customizing it.

"Cee what are you doing?" He asked quietly.

"You have your tools? I have mine" She quoted from that mission.

"And...There! Got it" she said as the device began clicking.

"What did you do?" He asked. She pointed it at the Autobot logo on her left wing and it beeped, flashing blue.

"I have updated this device to scan for radiation instead of Energon. It'll click quicker when we get near it"

"What did you do to your logo?" He inquired.

"Remember when Optimus and I went into the Arctic?"

"Yeah. I've never been so afraid in my life. When ratchet said if he didn't repair the Bridge you'd die...it was horrible" Jack sighed. She lifted his armor coated chin with her finger, smiling at him.

"Well, we had these fitted. If it got to cold it would warn us by flashing blue"

"So it'll flash when you get near radiation, right?"

"Look at my smart junior partner" She smiled looking at his chest Autobot logo.

"And I'll make sure your one does it too" She pointed the device at his Autobot logo on his armor. The chest logo beeped and flashed blue.

"Thanks Cee" He grinned to her.

"No problem"

Jack looked forward to find the source of several voices. He looked out over untamed fields and trees to the distant town and Nemesis.

"Now...how to get by these guys. Look... Vehicons" Jack said as three armed scouts walked around the ruin of an old house, paint peeling form its abandoned corpse. Arcee's eyes peered through the grass like a lion.

"Okay...how to get by. We need to use stealth; otherwise they could move the Nemesis again" Arcee stated.

"Exactly. Erm...well what if I dart around that house. Make a noise and distract them. Then you quietly take them down" Jack said through the helmet. She shook her head.

"No, too many, once I took one down, they'd warn the ship. We'd lose our element of surprise...and the Nemesis"

"Okay. Well do we bide our time? Wait till they move on, or split?" Jack whispered. Three Vehicons stood together, talking amongst themselves by the house ruin.

"Wait for my go. Then we dart to the church over there. See?" She pointed to a distant church, hidden in shrubbery and trees. Jack just about saw the bell tower in the tree line.

"Yeah, I see it"

The three Vehicons stood together and began to walk around the house, mere feet from Arcee and Jack in the grass.

"This is when I despise being blue" Arcee whispered to herself. The Vehicons walked past and began investigating another abandoned house behind them. Arcee leaned over to Jack.

"Okay Jack, get ready to run...go!" She whispered, climbing to her feet and sprinting, light on her feet. Jack's armor allowed him to move faster, keeping up with Arcee. They cleared the shrubs just as the Vehicons began to walk back, missing them by inches. Arcee slid behind the church and so did Jack, Arcee pulling him over out of sight.

They regained their breath. The cold air causing condensation to form on Jacks visor. He rubbed it clean with his gloved hand.

Suddenly a flurry of Decepticon voices echoed and another patrol of purple Vehicons came walking up an overgrown road, the gravel parting as thick green grass hairs split through. If Arcee and Jack didn't move soon, they'd be caught.

"Arcee quickly, I'll get the church door and you crouch inside" He whispered, moving over to the door.

He looked over to see the three Vehicons from before moving up to meet the other patrol. Jack slammed his fist on the rusty lock bursting it, and slowly pushed the door open. Arcee quickly ducked inside and Jack followed, shutting the door quietly as the Vehicons neared.

They kept low to the overgrown wooden floorboards and dead still to avoid creaking, when the Vehicon shadows parted the light and cast on the opposite wall in the church. Jack lay dead still, calming his breathing. They could hear them outside talking.

"Team five; you see any sign of the Autobot and her pet?"

"No. They're not here. And I'll be damned if I'm gonna get in Blackout's way. That is one crazy bot bounty hunter"

"Ah the stories I've heard of him. It would make Devastator cry. Come on, Starscream wants us to report back to the Nemesis"

Suddenly a loud bundle of transformations sounded outside and engines revved as the Vehicons raced off up the road. Soon silence retook the land and Arcee and Jack carefully clambered to their feet, the wooden floor screaming and creaking.

"Okay Jack, carefully does it" She said, looking up as clouds of dust solidified the beams of penetrating light. Crows fluttered and cawed as they flew through the holes in the ceilings. Everything was left untouched from the terrifying night of the evacuation.

"Look at this Cee. All left as they had to get up and go. Horrible" Jack sighed. She was busy though, looking up a creaking ladder to the bell tower.

"Jack, climb up there carefully and see what's out there. Use the zoom on your visor"

The bottom half of the ladder had rotted away. She knelt down and put her palms together, allowing his foot on. She pushed him up and onto the ladder. Jack began climbing, the creaking and groaning of it making him uncomfortable. She had her palms stretched out in case he fell.

Jack clambered to the top. The rusty, dust lathered bell swinging gently in the cold Ukraine breeze. He looked out over the valley of overgrown trees and unattended fields. In the distance were the tall skeletons of rusty pylons and the huge reactor under the Nemesis.

"What can you see?" She asked up the ladder.

"Err. A field. A long one. We can cross it on foot, get to the town outskirts quicker, but it may be radioactive" He said to her.

"We got our counters; just avoid the places with the most clicking if possible"

"Yep. We'll leave through the graveyard. I'm coming down" He said, stepping onto the ladder and carefully balancing his foot on each step.

"Go steady Jack" She ordered, keeping her eyes on him. He slid down it gently and landed on the floor with a thud that echoed like an explosion.

"That was loud" his head shrinking down into his shoulders.

"Come on Kiddo" She sighed, shaking her head and walking over to the church back door, crouched slightly. She rested a palm against the damp old wood and slowly pushed it ajar. The door hinges screamed in pain as it opened to the outside world. Overgrown graves littered the ground and two large stone walls surrounded it, with a rusty gate shut at the back leading to the field. She stepped outside, her eyes scanning every inch. Jack stayed close to her. He soon got ahead of her as she stopped in her tracks, hearing something.

Suddenly a loud rattling of helicopter blades grew louder and louder. She grabbed Jack's arm and threw him into the shadows of the stone wall. Arcee dived back into the church and shut the door. She spoke on the communicator.

"Jack whatever you do, stay down. I mean it" She ordered firmly. He obliged. The only reason she wasn't there with him, was her color scheme and size. She'd have been spotted, and Jack was too far out of the building to race back with her.

The huge Sikorsky Pave low roared over the Church. Trees fluttered and waved in the downdraft. It suddenly pointed upwards, beginning a back flip that would sheer a normal helicopter in half. The transformation sound echoed and the helicopter morphed into a humanoid shape.

The huge being slammed down into a crouched position, thumping the ground. Jack could feel it race along the floor and across his chest. The massive Decepticon stood up tall, the rotors stopping and folding onto his back.

Blackout looked around, his massive three fingered hand grasping the stone wall, just inches from Jack who was hidden in shrubs and shadows.

"Where are you Arcee? Make your cowardly self known! I'll make it quick and painless...maybe" He evilly taunted. Blackout walked around the field next to the Church, looking around the area, scanning tree lines and ruins.

"Arcee, I'm a professional Bounty Hunter. You remember Kup don't you? Well I killed him! For three thousand Cybertronian credits! Bargain if you ask me, because He was tough. Pleaded in the end though" He was trying to anger her and entice her out.

"Come on Cee, stay strong" Jack pleaded to himself silently, watching the Church door, praying to not see it burst open and watch her come flying out, guns blazing.

"Heard you lost Cliffjumper. Shame really. He should have known better given your history with partners. Tailgate, primus you aren't lucky in that department are you?" He mercilessly taunted.

Jack kept staring at the door.

"Please hold it together Cee"

Blackout walked around, his huge feet printing in the grassy mud.

"Well if you won't talk to me. Maybe my little friend will...coax you out" He chuckled. His back opened, the rotors parted and a giant mechanical scorpion leaped out, disappearing into the ground, tunneling along the outskirts to find them. Dirt and dust bellowed upwards as the beast dug away.

"You can't hide forever. Scorponok _will_ find you!" He snarled, leaping into the air and transforming into the helicopter. The rotors restarted with a whir and the downdraft rattled trees and blew over fences as he climbed higher into the sky, flying off to the town outskirts.

Silence restored and Jack clambered to his feet, running to the Church. He pulled at the door, and rushed inside. Jack saw an emotional Arcee on the floor, staring at her blaster.

"Cee?"

"I was so close...to opening that door and firing"

"He is huge, you'd have died!" Jack said. She exhaled, closing her eyes.

"How and why does he want you dead?" Jack asked, looking at her for a response.

Arcee sighed and pressed her head against the wall. Suddenly she was hit with a flashback of that day on Cybertron.

...

Cybertron. The gorgeous silver skyline of Iacon city stood tall and bold amongst the fog of pluming smoke. A large group of Refugees cowered under a small mechanical building, blending into the silver architecture that made up the majority of Cybertron.

Arcee sat in a small outpost nestled in the side of a building. She had a Cybertronian sniper rifle in her grasp. Arcee smiled as she talked to Tailgate.

"So...you been working on your aim Arcee?" He asked over the fuzzy static.

"You should have asked yourself that Tailgate. My aim is top of the line" She smiled, finger to her temple.

"Yeah, sure. What about that Decepticon that had me pinned to the wall? You took ages lining up the shot" He chuckled.

"Oh I had the shot, just wondering if you were worth the ammo" She bantered him.

They suddenly fell silent when the bold voice of Optimus Prime sounded over the channel.

"Arcee, do you have a visual on the approaching Decepticons?" Optimus asked her. She lifted the sniper scope to her optic and scanned the bridge ahead. A large group of Decepticon soldiers approached.  
"Yes Optimus, they're coming. A lot of them"

"Arcee we have to protect these Refugees, no matter the cost. We must detonate the charges on the bridge supports" He told her. She looked down and grabbed the trigger for the charges. Tailgate spoke over the communicator.

"Optimus, I got a large squad of Vehicons moving to the Iacon library"

"Tailgate, do not engage. Jetfire is inbound with a missile run. Let the Aerialbots take care of them" "Understood Optimus" Tailgate went quiet over the comm as the Aerialbots moved in. At the same time Arcee flicked the safety off and rested her thumb on the trigger. She looked at the bridge below. With the sniper rested on her lap. She waited, patiently as the Decepticons filed onto the bridge. _Come on, come on. Hurry the frag up!_ The last Decepticon walked onto the bridge. Arcee ran her thumb along the trigger and watched the armada crossing the bridge, nearly across to the other side. She squeezed the trigger as all the drones filed onto the bridge.

"Kaboom" She snarled, releasing the trigger.

One of the Decepticons on the bridge heard a rapid beeping. He looked around for the source; other Decepticon's barging past him. He leaned over the railing, seeing a large explosive beeping faster and faster, suddenly falling silent.

"Detonation! Get off the-"

A bright flash followed by a tectonic bang echoed and the bridge began to buckle and sag, finally cracking apart and falling to the Energon maelstrom below. She fist pumped the air.

"Yes! Optimus good detonation, Decepticons have been-" She stopped when two large Cybertronian Helicopter like jets flew over the burning ruin of the bridge. Poking through the thick smoke. They somersaulted, transforming into their robot modes, slamming into the ground on the Autobot side of the bridge wreck.

"Ha! Nice try Autobot scum!" One of them snarled. He was slightly smaller, and younger than the other...Grindor was his name.

"Grindor, you know how to call em. Come out Optimus! Surrender your refugees or die!" Blackout ordered.

Optimus Prime stepped out from behind a column, his cannon raised with one arm.

"Blackout, take your sibling and retreat. Or I will be forced to use deadly strength"

"Grindor is ready for combat. Grindor! Kill them!"

The smaller Decepticon lunged at Optimus, fists swinging in blind fury as Optimus ducked and swooped under every swing. Optimus clenched his fist and slammed it against the undisciplined Decepticon's head, sending him staggering back.

"So be it Optimus!" Grindor growled, brushing off the impact of the punch. He raised his palm, turning to a blaster. Red energy bellowed from the gun and Optimus barrel rolled behind the column.

"Warpath, are you in position old friend?" Optimus asked into his communicator from the disintegrating column cover.

"Bringing the hurt now Prime!" The raspy voice laughed. Suddenly a red Autobot leaped from the building above, fists clenched. He roared as he threw a punch to Grindor's head, blowing him off his feet.

Warpath slammed into the ground, cracking the metal plates into a crater. He stood up tall and proud, fearless. A stubby cannon stuck out from his chest, looking like a tank barrel.

"Warpath! Nice try!" Blackout chuckled, his chest opening and forming cannon, like Warpath's.

He fired a blast of purple energy from it. Warpath took it to the shoulder, using the force it delivered to thrust himself back around and fire his own chest cannon. The barrel recoiled and he tensed from the gun blast. Blackout raised his arms into a defensive position and an explosive shell erupted around his huge wrists, sliding back along the metal floor from the impact.

Grindor clambered to his feet. His aggression being his downfall, he lunged at Warpath, punching him across the metal terrain. He laughed and tensed his fists.

"You cannot understand the power of Grindor!" He demonically laughed. Warpath was being helped to his feet by Optimus.

"Goodbye Autobot-" He never finished the taunt. A loud bang echoed and he staggered slightly. Blackout looked at the back of his brother, watching him grow weaker. The silence was deafening.

"Grindor? What..."

Grindor looked over at his brother. A huge impact hole from a sniper round had erupted through his left optic and his motherboard. Energon dribbled down from the wound.

"Brother...I feel...cold" He muttered before slumping to his knees and slowly tilting, falling to the ground in a dead heap. His spark grew faint and finally died.

Blackout ran to his fallen brother. He propped him up onto his crouched knee, holding him close.

"No! Grindor no!" He cried. Blackout looked around for the killer, seeing Arcee on the highest floor of a Cybertronian skyscraper. She lowered her sniper rifle from her optic, a mixture of anger and slight regret on her face. The smoking barrel lowered to her stomach and she looked down at him.

Blackout's teeth gritted and his optic's tightened.

"Mark my words Autobot! I will kill you, even if it takes me an eternity! I will end you!" He roared before transforming and flying off into the forest of towers.

...

Arcee snapped back when the flashback faded and Jacks voice sounded.

"Arcee! Arcee, are you okay?" He pleaded.

She knew she had to tell him.

"During the war for Cybertron. I fought with Optimus to protect a small refugee camp. We got attacked by Blackout and another Decepticon...called Grindor. He was Blackout's brother. I fired a sniper round through his optic, killing him. It was either he died, or the innocent did. I chose him. Blackout resents me for it...and now he's back" she explained, looking upset with her actions. She struggled to believe Blackout had finally found her. Jack leaned down beside her.

"That is not your fault. You were protecting refugees. If you hadn't done that, he'd have killed them" Jack comforted her.

"Maybe. All I know is Blackout holds a grudge"

"And he's unleashed some sort of scorpion the size of a truck" Jack smiled to her.

"Come on Cee. We need to keep moving" He offered her his hand. Arcee looked at his palm. After a heavy sigh, she reached up and took it, climbing to her feet.

"Yeah, your right. Come on. We'll run across the field and quickly. Scorponok will feel the vibrations. He's a tough enemy, the only guy who works with blackout nowadays" She explained further.

"You know it?"

"Yes, and _he_ is very dangerous, a perfect hunter...loyal to only Blackout"

They stepped out of the church, running through the graveyard. She stopped and looked at the terrain.

"We'd get there quicker in vehicle mode...but it'll give away our location"

"Once we're inside the town, we can find new cover. It'll be best to move fast to avoid the radiation" Jack thought aloud.

"Scorponok will be able to track us...but it's our only option. Jack..."

Arcee back flipped, turning into the blue motorcycle.

"Okay. Let's get going" He said, swinging his leg over, steadying himself. She revved, disturbing Chernobyl's terrifying silence. They had to move...and quick, because now Scorponok was on the prowl, along with Blackout.


	5. Chapter 5: Blackout's hunt

Arcee raced across the open field, grass and mud freckling her cold polymer skin. Jack's heart raced just as fast as her, constantly looking behind to check for Scorponok.

_Okay, okay. So far so good...wait. Oh god, what is that?_

A rumbling sounded and a huge pillar of dirt plumed towards them, in pursuit. Trees fell as the being tore through the underground roots and bulged the dirt upwards.

"Oh god! Cee, it's Scorponok! Drive faster!" Jack cried as she throttled the engine, bumping over the terrain.

They sped under the skeletal tower of a dead pylon, stood like a rigamortis stricken corpse. Jack ducked down under the low rusty metal beams. He looked back to see the tunneling bulge stop, dust settling. Suddenly the massive mechanical scorpion leaped from the earth, ripping through the dirt flesh. It grappled onto the pylon and stared at the escaping duo.

Six terrifying robotic eyes peered at them, alerting Blackout to their location.

"Blackout master, your prey is heading to the outskirts...of the town known as Chernobyl"

"Excellent Scorponok, stay in pursuit. I will close the hunt personally when you chase them to the outskirts. Grindor will be avenged!" The huge Pave low roared, pulling a sharp turn as he flew over the dead town.

Meanwhile Jack and Arcee neared a mass grave of rusty tanks and helicopter corpses. Jack leaped off of her and she transformed, ducking down behind the tank.

"Cee...what do we do?" He asked. Arcee sighed. She knew there was no other way. The sound of Scorponok tunneling closer sent shivers along Jack's spine. She could see the town outskirts less than a mile away. Apartment blocks stretched into the sky like dead hands.

"Jack. Do you trust me?"

"Of...of course Cee. Why?"

"Run to the apartment block over there. I'll hold off Scorponok until you are safe" She explained. Jack shook his head, emotion on his face.

"No! We stay together" Jack said, his helmet opening and disabling as he grew near to her. She cupped his face with her palms and looked in him in the eyes.

"Jack...trust me. I can beat Scorponok, but only if I know you're safe" Arcee explained. He stroked her hand. Reluctantly, he agreed.

"Okay. But you head straight to me, deal?"

"Deal. Now go" She leaned over, kissing him. Jack didn't want to pull away but Scorponok's tunneling grew nearer. He let her go unwillingly, and turned, sprinting to the apartment block.

Arcee took a deep breath, swallowing her fear and trying to breathe out bravery. Scorponok suddenly clambered over the tank, huge eyes blaring at her as her loyal human companion climbed through the corpse of a helicopter. Scorponok hissed as he saw Jack running across the uneven ground.

"Run Jack!" She screamed, punching Scorponok's insect face as he leaped on her. His tail sliced and punctured at her. She grabbed the sharp stinger and pushed it away from her torso.

"Arcee, long time no see!" Scorponok snarled as they tangled.

"Yeah...shame you survived our last encounter" Arcee growled as she pushed his spinning claws from her face.

"Yes well...You and Tailgate got lucky... well that was when his luck run out I suppose" Scorponok chuckled sinisterly, spitting oil onto her. That taunt tipped her over the mental edge. Her eyes widened, and she roared with aggression as she pushed the beast off of her chest, slamming him against the rusty tank.

She extended her sharpened wrist blade and sliced at his chest. The six legged scorpion kicked at her, swiping his tail across her face, sending her staggering back. The scorpion rolled over onto the top of the tank.

Suddenly he stood up, transforming. The scorpion legs folded onto his arched back, along with his stinger tail. The scorpion head split apart folding into his shoulder plates. The sharp rotating claws on his arms stopped and morphed into his long dangerous fingers. The legs flipped out from his torso, making him humanoid and taller than her. Finally his humanoid head popped upwards out of his chest, completing his transformation. Scorponok showed his main form.

Arcee extended her blades, snarling her silver teeth at him.

"So Arcee, you like? Bet you didn't think I had a robot form, did you?" Scorponok chuckled from the tank perch.

"Nah, I'm just glad I've got something new to pound some dents into!" She roared, leaping at him, slamming her blades against him, throwing him from the tank. He fell into the ground as she leaped onto him, punching his face. His two red Decepticon eyes glaring at her. His sharp three fingers on his right arm slashed at her, scraping her paint.

He kicked her off of his torso and rolled over, turning into his Scorpion form by the time he was back on his chest. His tail stabbed at her, slicing her armor and scratching her. His spinning claws opened and fired blaster rounds at her. She somersaulted over the tank for cover from his incoming blaster fire.

"Hiding Arcee, I thought you were braver than that?" He taunted. She caught her breath.

"Come on Cee...think" she whispered to herself. She thought of several scenarios but they were all too farfetched and dangerous to achieve in this area. Suddenly it hit her: The pylon.

"Yes! The pylon" She celebrated. Arcee raised her finger to her ear and contacted Jack.

"Jack, does Chernobyl still have electricity?" She asked

"Some I think...why? Are you okay?"

"Fine, I just...have an idea. Stay safe, I'll be there soon" She said closing contact.

"Here's hoping there's enough electricity in them for this too work" She said, clambering over the Tank and leaping over Scorponok. He fired at her, missing and blasting into the air.

In the distance, Blackout watched as red blaster fire flew upwards through the thick clouds. He flew towards the location, an invisible smirk across the Pave Lows cockpit.

"Blackout is coming to settle the score" He laughed.

Meanwhile Arcee raced towards the tall, tired frame of the Pylon, the sagged cables still humming, even after all these years of being abandoned. She suddenly slammed against the floor as Scorponok tackled her, digging his spinning claws into her. She kicked and slashed at him, stamping at his insect like face.

"Ow! That hurts, you Autobot scum!" He snarled.

"Good!" She growled, kicking him off of her. She stood up, backing under the pylon, when a cold shiver whispered along her metal spine. The clapping of rotor blades grew louder and Blackout arrived, transforming and landing on his huge feet next to Scorponok. They both stood tall looking over the lone Arcee. Blackout chuckled, his chest heaving as he laughed.

"Ah, I have waited centuries for this moment Arcee! The moment I get to crush your tiny polymer skull for my brother"

"Look Blackout that was a long time-"

"He was still my brother! I loved him...and you extinguished his spark. I will repay the favor!" Blackout roared at her. She stepped back slowly and cautiously from the massive bounty hunter and his loyal scorpion.

"You Autobots don't understand, that just because we are Decepticons, does not mean we are without bonds. Seeing my brother die before my Optics...You will pay" He walked forward, violently slashing his right arm outwards. A set of the tail rotors folded out and begun spinning like a wrist mounted chainsaw.

"Yeah, I don't regret killing Grindor. I did what I had to do"

"That is your defense? You continue to astound me" Blackout snarled, raising his spinning bladed arm ready to slice.

Arcee timed her counter action. She looked up at the humming power line.

"Yeah, but I'm sure you'll find this just as _shocking_" She smirked, aiming her blaster up and blowing the cable in half. Gravity swung the black cable down with great speed. Arcee leaped to the right, ducking as the cable came down, slamming against Blackout. Electricity buzzed and charged throughout his torso and he roared in pain.

Arcee took this distraction as her chance, running from the Decepticon hunter. Blackout tried to grab the cable but the overwhelming voltage was too great.

She finally reached the vehicle graveyard, sprinting around the dead helicopters and tanks to the distant apartment block. Scorponok slashed at the cable, trying to save his companion.

Blackout reached out and grasped the cable. Even though he was brought to his knees by the electricity he was still able rip the cable off of his chest, The electrical blast ceasing.

When he finally regained his vision and stature, Arcee was gone. A white hot rage built behind his optics.

"Arcee!" He roared, destroying the silence of Chernobyl. Crows on the other side of the town fluttered, startled from the shout. In his rage he coiled the cable around his wrist and heaved, pulling the pylon down from the dead horizon. The cables severed as the other pylons let it fall. A massive crash echoed and a cloud of debris and dust plumed outwards. The rusty skeleton fell dead on the field.

Blackout steadied himself and calmed down, returning to his bounty hunter frame of mind. Scorponok stood up, robot form taking hold. He looked at his giant master.

"Master, she appears to be quite impressive at eluding us" Scorponok said, losing sight of her running into Chernobyl.

Blackout stood tall. He gazed over at the Chernobyl skyline.

"Indeed, she is better prey than I first thought. Using the cable was quite impressive" Blackout admired her intelligence.

"It would seem that I need to contact an old friend, he owes me a favor. I haven't worked with him since bringing down Silverbolt" Blackout stated, staring at the forest of apartment blocks.

"But master, I thought we worked alone?" Scorponok asked.

"Oh we do. But Arcee is an enemy I have dreamed of killing for centuries, and I finally have the opportunity. I will not lose it. Strength in numbers Scorponok" Blackout explained, clenching his fist.

"So...shall I contact him?"

"Yes...and tell him we have an old debt that needs to be settled...Arcee" He growled.

Scorponok sent the coordinates and information to the acquaintance, using his wrist communicator. He activated a hologram of the bounty hunter in question.

"Blackout requires your assistance for a job. The pay will be great and the prize is her head. Her name is Arcee" Scorponok smirked sinisterly. The hologram simply nodded silently and closed communication.

"Sir, he has been contacted, and is on his way" Scorponok grinned.

"So the hunt closes" Blackout snarled, looking at the ghost town.

...

Deep inside the maw of the Nemesis, Optimus groaned as he hung from his shackles. He looked up from the floor, seeing a single red eye stood in the darkness

"Your strength is admirable Optimus. But in the end, you will see how illogical it truly is. While none of your Autobots gave away any secrets through the cortical psychic patch...I _will_ learn the location of your base. Once you have nowhere to run to, the legend of the Autobots will end" Shockwave said, giving his monologue. Optimus looked at the Decepticon doctor.

"Your mistake is seeing the Autobots as a faction. Shockwave, we are family. That is our bond. It is what we fight for. You cannot destroy that"

Shockwave laughed in the darkness, his eye bouncing. He stepped forward out of the darkness of Optimus's cell.

"Optimus, your family will soon be no more, and your heroic human and Arcee will not be able to save you" Shockwave snarled. Optimus tried to break the shackles electrical connection, but they were too strong. He slumped back down into his arms raised position.

"It won't be long now. Soon they will beg to escape the radiation of Chernobyl...and tell us their secrets. If you won't they will" Shockwave snarled, walking out of his cell, leaving him alone.

"Autobots...I'm sorry I failed you" Optimus sighed.

"You could never fail us Optimus" Ratchet's loyal voice sounded through the thin Cell wall. Optimus took solace in that: their loyalty.

Shockwave approached Starscream stood at the bridge overlooking Chernobyl.

"Anything to report Shockwave?" He asked hands behind his back. He ran his finger along his two knuckle stumps, courtesy of Arcee. Shockwave looked out over Chernobyl.

"Optimus is strong. So are his allies. But soon Arcee and her radiation sickened human will beg for rescue...and spout their secrets"

"I must congratulate you Shockwave. This plan is very impressive. Soon we will destroy the Autobots. Something Megatron could never achieve"

Shockwave looked at Starscream, questioning his Megatron hatred.

"And if Blackout kills Arcee and her human, the Autobots will spill their secrets in emotional loss. Either way we win" Starscream chuckled. Footsteps stomped behind them.

"Ah Soundwave, any news on our hunters?" Starscream asked, looking over his shoulder.

Soundwave tracked an inbound Decepticon signal growing closer and closer to Chernobyl.

"What? Who is that...wait, Oh I know that bot" Starscream smirked. "This shall be a interesting battle"

...

Arcee sprinted to the open double doors to an abandoned apartment block. She entered the dust lathered stairwell, resting on her knees. Jack was sat on the musky wooden steps. His eyes filled with joy when he saw her.

"Cee! Cee you made it!" Jack celebrated getting up and running over to her. She was too busy catching her breath and checking outside to make sure they didn't see her enter the block. Suddenly she felt the warm squeezing sensation of him hugging her tight. She looked down at him, and embraced the hug, squeezing him back.

"Don't do that again" Jack ordered.

"You've seen me survive worse" She smirked. Jack chuckled quietly. Her eyes widened as she looked at his bare fleshed face, pulling him away from the hug.

"You haven't got your helmet on!" She realized.

"Don't need it. Chernobyl _is_ breathable Cee. I don't like wearing it anyways. Uncomfortable"

"Well we'll have Ratchet fix that once we save them"

"Yeah...once" jack sighed. She looked him in the eyes

"We will. Just have to stay out of Blackout's ..." She stopped as her audio receptors picked up a loud fighter jet engine roar overhead, shattering the silence as if it was glass. She looked up out of a dirt stained window as a distorted view showed a fighter fly over.

"Is that an Autobot?" Jack asked, knowing the answer. She looked closely as it vanished behind the obscuring buildings.

"Not sure. Best guess? Decepticon" Arcee stated, standing up in the stairwell.

"We need to move and fast"

"There's a back alley between several apartment buildings. Couple of fences to hop, If you can keep up" He winked at Arcee. She shook her head, hand on her hips.

"Really Jack? Gonna start with me?" She smirked. He shrugged in response. Arcee climbed to her feet.

"Come on Jack, let's go" She said, stepping out of a window, showing her flexibility as she ducked under and through. Jack followed, clambering through with less grace. He stumbled to the other side.

"Ah...see? I'm just as flexible as you" He mocked himself. Arcee giggled, stifling it behind her palm.

"Yeah...real graceful. Come on"

They were in a long stretch of grass cut into strips by thin metal fences. A children's play park was left untouched. Bright colored paint had chipped and worn from years of no maintenance. Swings wined and cried in the wind.

Jack walked behind her as she had one blaster arm raised. He couldn't help but notice something was bothering her, other than the situation at hand.

"Arcee, you okay? I mean I know the situation isn't the best but is anything else bothering you?" She sighed in response, shoulders lowering.

"You know me too well Jack. It's...its being here. It reminds me of Cybertron when we returned. No one living there, everything falling apart without maintenance. It was terrifying"

"Now you know how humans feel being here. Chernobyl was a disaster" Jack said walking alongside her. She stepped over the metal fence with ease, swinging her leg over. Jack, using his battle suit jumped over. The extra power and strength the suit supplied allowed him to clear it without even scraping it.

"What happened?" she asked, curious about this place.

"Chernobyl's nuclear reactor went critical and exploded. Three hundred and fifty thousand people were evacuated in one night and...Well, here we are twenty seven years later"

"Twenty seven years?"

"Yeah...it's the silence that gets me"

"You okay Jack?"

"Hmm? Yeah I'm fine...Just never thought I'd be here, you know?" Jack shrugged his shoulders as they walked past the playground, the wind whirling between the swings sometimes sounding like ghostly children's laughter.

She smiled in reassurance to him.

Suddenly the moment was shattered as a metallic chugging sound grew louder. Arcee raised an eyebrow as she scanned the area, trying to find the source.

"What is that? Is it Scorponok?"

"I don't think so" She shook her head, aiming her blaster.

Across the long stretch of grassy gardens, the chugging metallic squeaking showed itself. A large Tank, beige and purple in color slowly turned the corner of the last apartment block. Across the stretch, Arcee and Jack squinted to see it.

"Is that...a Tank?" Jack asked. The barrel turned towards them, whirring in the silent ghostly atmosphere.

Arcee's bright blue eyes widened and she grabbed Jack, shielding him and diving to the floor.

"Get down!" She screamed, covering him with her body, no care for herself, only him.

The tank bounced from the recoils effects on the suspension. The muzzle flashed and seconds later an earth shattering bang echoed. The tank shell whizzed over their heads, exploding through another buildings wall. Smoke and debris plumed from the circular crater in the wall.

Arcee sat up, aiming her blaster at the Decepticon tank. As she fired the tank rolled over, morphing into a fighter jet and bellowing over their heads. The jets sonic boom and turbine roar shattered all the windows on the apartment block's faces.

"Now there's that guy"

"Who was that?" Jack asked, still shocked that he saw a tank roll over and become a fighter jet.

"That... was Blitzwing" She snarled.


	6. Chapter 6: Chase to the Nemesis

Blackout stood on top of one of the many grey identical apartments in the bland hue of Chernobyl. The beige and purple fighter jet roared around the building, transforming into a humanoid being. He somersaulted, landing beside Blackout with a thud.

"Ah Blitzwing my old friend. I see you've already given them a welcome?"

"Yeah, there cutting through the back alleyways" He snarled in a sinister voice.

"I appreciate your assistance, my old teammate"

"Well, you've been after her for eons. It would be wrong not to call the duo back together to end her" He smirked at Blackout.

"We'll hunt them like we did Silverbolt. Split up and use the towers as cover. No vehicles. We wouldn't want them to hear us coming would we?" Blackout explained his plan as he overlooked Chernobyl.

"Excellent strategy master. What shall I do?" Scorponok asked.

"Simply push them towards the reactor. If we fail to kill her before they reach the reactor, then we have our endgame"

"Radiation" Blitzwing laughed. The beige and purple giant slid down the side of the tower to the ground and Blackout leaped, falling to the radiation sickened earth below. A massive thud echoed and Scorponok dug away into the ground. The hunters were on the move.

Meanwhile Arcee and Jack leaped over the last fence and onto solid concrete paving. She aimed to the sky, checking for enemies. Now there were three to worry about.

"So this...Blitzwing guy, what do you know about him?" Jack asked.

"He's ruthless. Spent eons in Iacon Asylum for murdering fourteen scientists. Megatron freed him during the war and offered him a place in the Decepticons. He fought for a while, but ended up joining Blackout's team" She explained.

"Wait, Blackout's team?"

"Yeah. He led a team of Bounty Hunters, but in the end went solo, except for Scorponok"

Jack looked at her. She was scratched and scarred from her fight with Scorponok. Nothing major, but they were still wounds.

Suddenly Jack's Autobot logo began beeping. The blue flashes illuminating the darkened path they were on. His heart dropped and hot blood fuzzed through his veins.

"Err Cee. My radiation counters going off"

Her face was full of horror and fear. She knew time was running out.

"Jack, you feeling alright?"

"I'm a little dizzy, have been for a while now"

She stopped walking, leaning down and looking at him closely.

"Why didn't you say anything?" She shouted at him.

"You already have enough on your mind"

"Primus, we need to hurry" she knew that time wasn't an ally, and had to hurry...otherwise Jack would perish. Transforming to her motorcycle form would alert the hunters, but she had no choice.

"Jack. You feel like bending rule one and racing again? Because we have got to hurry"

"Huh...I thought that you said _just this once_?" He smiled, feeling weaker. She felt helpless, trapped in a distant ghost town as Jack was coming to radiation sickness.

"Scrap...Jack hold on tight" she transformed into her motorcycle form and Jack climbed on, the suit helping him with its Exo-skeletal strength. She revved and her headlights beamed.

The hunter's heads lifted in the direction of the noise.

"Move in. She's given away her location" Blitzwing smirked.

"Okay. Need to time this exactly right" She said to herself. Night was starting to fall and a deep dark grey hue was falling on Chernobyl.

She sat, waiting for the perfect moment. Footsteps that rattled the ground and cause rotting bricks to tumble from the towers echoed across the ghost town. She stood her ground, bright light from her headlights shining out and against the wall of an apartment block opposite the path. The circle of light painted on the wall became brighter and brighter as the night settled in.

_Come on, come on._

Then Blitzwing's head peered around the corner, his villainous psychotic grin blaring across his face.

"Got you now Autobot!" He roared, lunging around the corner at her. She revved and her back wheel spun, kicking up dirt. She raced under him and he missed her, crashing into the wall behind her.

Arcee began her sprint to the Nemesis. A final push through Chernobyl.

Blitzwing pulled his head from the crumbling wall. He did not take failure well. His red eyes blared bright and his silver teeth flared.

"Alright then" He snarled, getting up and sprinting after her, leaping into the air and transforming into his Jet form. She raced along the paving, dodging rusty car corpses.

Blitzwing roared overhead tilting the Jet and morphing into a tank, skimming the massive vehicle across the ground and firing at her, blowing a crater the size of car into the pavement behind her. She sped past the tank, dodging him. The tank became a jet once again and blasted off into the sky.

"Blitzwing to Blackout, you wanna get in on this? She's making a run!" The Jet disappeared into the clouds. She kept going along the light diminished path, headlights lighting her way. Occasionally a car carcass would appear in her full beam headlights, and she'd swiftly skirt around it.

She angled her wing mirror to see Jack. He was growing weak and his radiation counter was clicking faster and faster. Suddenly she saw a huge Helicopter turn the corner behind her in her mirror.

"Objects in mirror are closer than they appear!"She snarled, racing though the ghost town. Blackout was in pursuit. His blasting searchlight followed her.

"You cannot escape me pest!" He roared, the helicopter rotors blowing over dead trees and rusty car shells.

He flew over her head, turning the massive helicopter to face her and transformed. His wrist swung at her, rotor saw spinning and slicing through the ground as she _just_ raced past him. He slammed against the ground, rolling over and pulling his blades from the concrete.

"Scrap! Blitzwing, get her. Scorponok, box her in. Plan B" He transformed again, lifting higher into the night sky.

Arcee was using all her brain power to track every eerie movement and dodge not only the hunters, but debris on the paving.

"Okay, okay...keep going old girl. Jack! Jack stay with me!" She cried. He shook his head and woke up.

"I'm good Cee. I'm...good"

"Scrap!" she shouted, suddenly turning down a back alley as Blitzwing terrifyingly exited the clouds. The roar of the fighter grew louder. She raced along the back of the apartment blocks and smashed through weak metal fences.

Suddenly a rumbling sensation ran up her tires. A tunneling plume of dirt chased her through the overgrown cement. The Scorpion Decepticon dived and disappeared beneath the ground time and time again like a dolphin in the ocean. She sharply turned left at the end of the blocks, back onto a path.

Just ahead of her was a beige and purple tank, her headlights reflecting off of him. The shell left the barrel, recoil shrugging the tank. She slid under the shell and it slammed into the leaping from the earth Scorponok.

"Ahh!" He roared as the shell exploded against him. Arcee sped past the tank as he transformed, slamming his fist into the ground just behind her, missing her by inches.

"Scrap!" Blitzwing bellowed. Scorponok sat up, rubbing his head.

"Whose side are you on?" Scorponok questioned. The insane hunter transformed into his Jet form and took to the sky.

"Okay so far so good, come on Cee" She rallied herself. At that moment the Pave Low returned, transforming and landing in front of her, she tilted and zoomed past him, just as he activated his electromagnetic pulse. A blue wave of energy rippled outwards, blowing rusty cars through the air and humming deeply. She dodged the crashing car bodies and debris from the blast.

He stood tall as she escaped further, watching her disappear past the apartment blocks.

"Scorponok, return to me" He said, the scorpion tunneling towards him. He opened his back, splaying his blades outwards. Scorponok leaped into his back and Blackout somersaulted into the air, forming a Pave Low.

"Blitzwing, execute the falling tank" he ordered. Blitzwing laughed demonically as his jet lifted up into the clouds. He suddenly cut his engines, falling silent and plummeting back to earth. As he began to nose dive, he transformed into a tank, locating her and firing multiple shells at her as he dived.

"Whoa!" she cried out as tank shells exploded against the concrete, swallowing cement and erupting upwards in a bellow of smoke. She concentrated so hard, watching every corner as tank shells blew the ground apart around her. Jack was still awake but very quiet, letting her concentrate and maybe hiding his terror as he clung on for dear life.

She finally exited the apartment block forest and onto more wide open terrain, near the reactor. Because of the lack of population, there was no artificial light, bar headlights and explosions from the hunters. Darkness was consuming Chernobyl.

Blitzwing's tank form reach a level too low to continue the performance, and he transformed into the jet, blasting exhaust flames into the ground and pulling back up into the night sky.

She suddenly caught sight of the reactor. She was on a large open concrete flat plain. Not far away were the Nemesis and the reactor. But the hunters were closing in. She slid under the cover of a patio roof, connected to a long abandoned hotel near the reactor.

She shut off her engine and headlights, plunged into darkness and silence.

"Jack? Jack sweetheart you okay?" She asked.

"Sweetheart? That's a little weird for you Cee" He chuckled.

"Yeah, you're fine"

She looked out over the long stretch of open terrain leading to the reactor site, and the Nemesis, hidden in the dark sky.

"How do we get up there?" She asked herself.

"You shouldn't worry about that, you should worry about me" Blitzwing's terrifying voice sounded as his tank appeared, blasting a shell through the hotel and blowing her into robot form, sliding along the ground. Jack rolled along the floor, luckily his suit protected him.

Arcee groaned as she rolled over onto her back. Suddenly Blitzwing transformed. He leaped onto her, pushing her head down with his palm. He stroked her face and held her throat.

"You know, I was in Iacon asylum for a long time, for multiple crimes. You know what one of those crimes was? Well long story short, mass murder tends to put bots off letting you in public. It's a shame Blackout wants to kill you. I'd have such fun with a bot like you" He whispered in her ear. She tried to claw at him and get away but Blitzwing was huge and very powerful.

"Shh, you and I are gonna have a hell of a time" He snarled in her audio receptors.

Suddenly a blast of energy battered the side of his temple and he released her, falling to the floor. She crawled away into the darkness. Blitzwing staggered up to his massive feet. When he saw the shooter he was shocked.

"You?" He growled.

Jack was stood holding Arcee's blaster. Before Blitzwing fired the tank shell through the hotel, she transferred her blaster to Jacks suit.

"I'm a good shot" Jack weakly grinned, his helmet closing around his head.

"You have any idea who you're messing with Kid? I am a walking Nightmare. Decepticons are scared of me! I have done things that would make you scream with fear! Like to find out what my greatest crime was?" Jack staggered back, wondering where Arcee had gone.

Suddenly Jack's bravery faded, and radiation sickness was getting the better of him. Blitzwing smiled as he grew nearer, slamming his fist into the concrete, blowing Jack onto the ground. He leaned down and looked at Jack.

"I slit the throats of fourteen scientists, and watched their Energon spill everywhere!" Jack recoiled as he heard him explain his kills. Blitzwing truly was insane.

"I have yet to see what human blood looks like though, maybe you can be my first" He laughed demonically.

"Over my dead body" Arcee sounded, slamming her fists against his head, throwing Blitzwing off of Jack. He clambered to his feet and began swinging his fists at her. She ducked under every swing, the swooping whisper of every punch breaking the air.

Arcee upper cut him, watching his head jerk back. He staggered and transformed into a tank. She leaped onto him, grabbing the tank barrel and aiming it away from Jack, but he fired and it sailed into the dark air. Moments later a flash erupted and it exploded against the side of a nearby building.

The building slowly tipped, growling and exploding loudly. After several seconds of ear splitting collapse, it fell over, erupting into exploding concrete and metal. Jack sprinted away from the tsunami of rubble and twisted metal.

"Jack!" She cried out.

Blitzwing transformed grabbing her with both hands and raising her over his head. He roared and slammed her down against his knee.

When the dust settled, the slightly diagonal shaped pile made for a perfect ramp. Arcee was suddenly thrown from the psychotic hunter and she slid along the ground. Bltizwing stood broad and fearsome as Blackout arrived, standing beside him.

"All yours Blackout. She's not my type" he snarled.

It was strange. Blitzwing was a psychotic killer who would never surrender a kill, but he had a loyalty and friendship with Blackout and knew how long he'd waited to kill Arcee. He could starve his hunger for an Autobot kill a little longer.

"Goodbye Arcee" He growled, aiming his cannon at her.

She looked at the building's ruin and knew it was her only shot to get on the Nemesis.

She immediately grabbed Jack, transforming and riding towards the building ruin. Blackout fired at her, every shot missing, but only by inches.

"For Grindor!" he aimed and fired. Arcee raced up the ruin and gave all her might. Jack clung to the handlebars as she sped up the ramp.

"Wait, Cee what are you ah!" Jack shouted as she launched herself up to the Nemesis's wing tip. Blackout's shot exploded against the ramp, missing her by millimeters. It was so close Jack could feel the heat from the plasma.

Her wheels bounced against the wing and they were aboard the Nemesis. A huge weight was lifted off of her shoulders. She didn't have to worry about it leaving without them.

"Jack, are you okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah...I'm" Jack was getting worse.

She sped up onto the landing strip on top of the ship. After landing her tough tires, Arcee immediately transformed, lowering Jack gently.

"Jack, look at me. Are you okay?" He stood up, his helmet disabling. He looked at her weary eyed.

"Yes I'm-" He immediately turned, vomiting on the ship. He gagged and his back arched. Arcee panicked.

"Jack!"

He wiped his mouth with his armoured sleeve.

"Well the Decepticons will hate me for that" he chuckled.

She had to save the Autobots, but his radiation sickness was getting worse.

"Jack. I need you to hide"

"No...I'm with you" He staggered.

"No! You're in no condition" she pleaded. Suddenly Blackout and Blitzwing landed on top of the ship.

"It's rude to miss your own funeral Arcee. Let's have a do over" Blackout growled. She had no time to convince him, and transformed, Jack holding onto her handlebars as she sped to the entrance to the ships interior. Blaster fire slammed against the ship around her.

A Vehicon opened the huge door to see her speed towards him. She punched her spinning tires against his head and knocked him back. Arcee carried on racing through the ship as he tumbled to the purple deco floor. Blitzwing was in hot pursuit, walking through the ship behind her. Blackout split off, heading to the bridge.

Meanwhile Arcee raced down the seemingly never ending hallway.

"Arcee. Arcee, stop!" Jack begged. She slammed on her brakes, transforming. He stood before her, stifling a cough.

"You're right. You'd be quicker on your own. I'll hold off Blitzwing" He snarled. She had to scoff and laugh a little.

"You want to hold off that...monster? No way he will kill you and make it slow...like he did Silverbolt"

"Well I'll lead him in the wrong direction. Whoa, little dizzy" He staggered, steadying himself against the wall.

"We need to hurry. Ratchet can heal your sickness at base, but we need to save them!"

"Then what Cee? What! One minute you want me to hide, the next it's come with me? I don't get you sometimes" He roared, feeling hopeless.

"I don't want to die from this sickness...but I don't want you to die either Cee"

"Jack I'll be fine. Once I free the others, we'll get out of here and back to base"

"You just don't get it do you Cee? It's not _that_ I'm concerned about, it's you!"

"I'm fine"

"No you're not! You shouldn't be! How could anyone be fine?" He argued.

"Alright Jack, you want to opened that door? Yes I'm terrified! I'm afraid of you losing you, I'm afraid of what Blitzwing and Blackout have in store for me and I'm scared of what condition my family will be in, so yes I'm scared! Happy?" She roared.

"No. Not at all. Cee, look it's okay to be afraid"

"Oh yeah, like you'd know. You weren't on the front lines of Cyberton! You didn't see Blitzwing behead a friend right before your optics, watching all that Energon spill onto the floor like blood. He scares me Jack. I suffered from shell shock after that battle. And now he's back to kill _me!"_

"Like hell he will" Jack comforted her.

"Jack...how fast can you run?" Her bottom lip trembling as her eyes gazed past him.

"The suit's keeping me up right and boosting my strength, why?" He asked her.

"Because Blitzwing is stood down the hallway" She got up, backing away. The huge Decepticon stood in the hallway, red eyes gleaming from the silhouette. Jack looked over his shoulder at the terrifying monster

"Running Arcee? Well let's have some fun" He slammed his fist through the wall and ripped out a large portion of wires. The lights suddenly began flickering and Blitzwing dropped the vein like cables and began walking towards them, fists clenched.

"Jack run! Run!" She cried, sprinting with him. He still had her left blaster and fired at Blitzwing before turning the corner.

"I'm right behind you!" Blitzwing roared, echoing through the ship.

Here they were trying to navigate through a ship with flickering lights, every now and then plunging them into darkness, trying to outrun a crazed homicidal monster.

"Jack, keep up, please" She begged as he sprinted with her.

"We need to find the detention level. Just before turning another corner Jack looked back and saw Blitzwing's red eyed silhouetted turn the corner after them.

"Cee run!" He shouted as they jogged through the ships halls.

"We want the detention level" She said, looking for a map of the ships layout. Jack covered her rear with the blaster. She accessed a terminal and a hologram of the ship appeared.

"Hurry Cee" He begged, watching the corner. Cold sweat trickled down his forehead.

"Here we go. Deck three. We're on four. Damn we need a lift" She mumbled to herself as the holographic map closed form the terminal.

"No we don't have time!" Jack shouted, aiming his blaster at the floor and firing around his feet, melting and breaking the floor. Suddenly Blitzwing turned the corner only feet away, fists clenched.

"No time, run Jack!" She cried, grabbing his arm and running with him, firing over her shoulder at Blitzwing.

He shrugged it off and kept walking after them. A loud demonic laugh echoed across the hall.

"The Itzy bitzy Arcee climbed up the water spout. Down came Blitzwing and took the Autobot out!" He sung in a bellowing evil voice echoing throughout the ship.

Arcee turned the next corner and saw the entrance to an elevator.

"Yes an Elevator, finally" Jack sighed, stepping inside. Arcee followed and rapidly clicked the pad for deck three.

"Come on, come on" she mumbled, looking up to see Blitzwing turn the corner as the doors shut.

"Come on" Come on!" She shouted. Suddenly his palms parted the doors and ripped them in half, like tissue paper. Arcee and Jack fired their blasters at him, hitting his chest and face. He staggered back from the barrage and the elevator zoomed down to the third floor.

"Thank god Cybertronians have fast elevators. If this happened on a human ship, we'd be scrapped" Jack sighed, coughing into his palm. He looked at it to see red on his hand. A heavy weight landed on his back as he saw this liquid, and his heart thumped faster.

_I just coughed up blood. Oh god_

Jack looked at Arcee, who was too busy worrying about other matters, like Blitzwing's pursuit. He wiped the blood on his leg and tried to forget it.

"Floor three" the elevator said. They looked forward to see Blackout waiting for them.

"Hello!" He roared, lunging for Arcee, she ducked under his fist and ran after Jack.

"Go Jack. Go!" She roared as she fired at Blackout. He grabbed her and slammed her against the wall. Despite his emotions, he knew the only way to save her was the Autobots.

She fought with him, shooting his face as he threw her against the wall and stamped on her chest.

Jack ran, dizziness making his balance off, but he kept going, he had to. He turned a corner and heard a massive crash and bang from behind.

"I don't think Blitzwing used the elevator"

Against his better judgement Jack walked back and peered around the corner. Blackout and Arcee fought at the distant end of the hallway. In between them was a pile of metal and wires. On the ceiling was a huge hole. Suddenly Blitzwing leaped through the hall, landing with fists clenched.

"I've got Arcee, kill the boy!" Blackout roared.

"Jack run!" Arcee screamed as she kicked Blackout's head. Blitzwing looked over his shoulder at Jack. A grin illuminated across his evil face. Jack panicked and ran. Blitzwing turned and walked after him.

"Come on where is the detention cell?" Jack huffed as he ran. Blitzwing's taunts echoed across the ship.

"I will hunt you! I will find you!"

Jack turned a corner, seeing a Vehicon stood guarding a large door.

"Gotta be the cell block"

He aimed Arcee's blaster and fired, several shots hitting the Vehicon in the head by surprise. It fell to its knees and as it raised its blaster in a last stand. Jack finished it with a kill shot, the body slumping backwards.

Jack quickly aimed up at the control panel. The sound of Blitzwing's footsteps made his blood run cold. Jack fired, blowing the panel apart. The door opened with a hiss and he ran inside, just missing Blitzwing.

Jack looked up with a sigh of relief. Hanging from the ceiling was Optimus.

"Jack?" He asked as he awoke.

"Come to get you out, but we gotta hurry, it's Blitzwing!"

Jack scanned the room for a control panel of some kind. He finally saw it by the door, a large rectangular panel with schematics for the shackles.

"Better hope this is it"

He shot at the panel powering the shackles. With a fuzzy explosion the electricity failed and Optimus dropped to the floor. Jack ran over to his giant friend and carefully shot the shackles, breaking them off of him. Optimus rubbed his wrists. He was free.

"Jack, thank you. I-"

"Later Optimus, we need to hurry Arcee's in trouble and we need to save the others"

"Arcee is here? Where is the Nemesis?"

"Over Chernobyl. Long story short we raced through the town to get here and I've got radiation sickness"

He turned back to see Blitzwing's terrifying silhouette in the doorway.

"Jack, go free the others, I will hold off Blitzwing" Optimus activated his battle mask and roared as he lunged at him.

"I've been looking forward to this Optimus!" Blitzwing roared as he slammed his fist against Prime's chest. Optimus swooped under his vicious attacks and upper cut Blitzwing. They continued their battle in the hallway, Optimus keeping Blitzwing away from Jack.

Jack headed through another door, connected to Optimus's cell.

He filed in, aiming Arcee's blaster. The darkened room was illuminated with ice blue energy for sets of shackles.

"Jack?" A familiar voice sounded. Ratchet never looked so happy to see him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked as he hung from the shackles. Jack smiled to him.

"Thought we'd break you out, unless you like it here?"

Ratchet simply chuckled.

"Let's get you out guys" Jack smiled. On the other side of the room was Ironhide and Jazz.

"Yo Jack! Good to see ya man" Jazz cheered from his shackles.

Jack looked around for the release panel.

"Ratchet, you see the power switch anywhere?" Jack looked along the walls, seeing nothing.

"If you wish to free your friends, then you'll need to get past yours truly" a pair of red eyes said as a face leaned into the light. Starscream chuckled evilly as he raised his talon like fingers.


	7. Chapter 7: Belly of the Beast

Arcee back flipped, slamming her boots against Blackout's head, jerking his neck back. He staggered and raised his fists. Arcee landed, legs spread in a defensive stance.

"I will tear you apart!" Blackout roared, punching his fist against her as she leaped, sending her flying down the hallway and crashing against the wall. Arcee fell from the crater in the wall, slamming to her knees. She groaned in pain, looking up to see the blurry image of Blackout walking towards her, slamming his fist against his palm.

She activated her right blaster firing at him, holding her wrist to steady the recoil. Blackout shielded his head with his huge wrists as blue energy pounded against him.

The blaster fire ceased and he lowered his arms to see Arcee battle cry as her flying kick smashed against his head. He fell to the floor, landing on his back. She leaped at him, wrist blades extended.

Blackout raised his leg kicking her across the hallway again. He rested on his palms and launched himself back up to his feet, staggering slightly.

"I must say Arcee, I am impressed by your combat skills" He congratulated her, brushing his wrist across his jaw, wiping the Energon from his mouth. She was stood with fists clenched. She hid her pain and wounds, trying to look strong and tall.

"I know you are growing weaker Arcee. Tell you what, I'll put you out of your misery" He lunged at her, rotor saw scraping and cutting at the wall, sparks flew and illuminated the darkened hall. The terrifying whirring of the saw grew near her. Arcee ducked and swooped as the saw swung over and around her.

She fell to the floor and he pushed the saw down onto her, but felt something stopping him. She was pushing his fist up away from her, the saw buzzing inches from her throat.

"Not long now Arcee. Just relax and let me end your suffering!" He roared, pushing with all his strength, but she pushed back, bellowing with all her might, but he was stronger.

"You do not deserve survival. Oh and I understand your human pet has radiation poisoning? Well after I kill you, how about I end his torment!" Blackout taunted. Arcee's eyes widened at his threat and she placed her palms on his fist, pushing him away.

Blackout was shocked to feel his arm being raised, he roared as he pushed down, but the small motorcycle sized Arcee pushed his fist up, growling and snarling as she used all her strength, her arms quaking. Blackout was being beaten.

...

Jack quaked looking up at Starscream, stood between him and the panel. He aimed the blaster at him.

"So, how is radiation sickness treating you?" Starscream mocked, arms behind his back not feeling threatened in the slightest. Ratchet looked at Jack, concerned.

"Radiation sickness? Jack how did you-"

"Oh you didn't know? They crossed Chernobyl to save you" Starscream intervened, mocking them.

"Chernobyl? Why-"

"Long story Ratchet!" Jack shouted aiming at Starscream. Ironhide groaned as he looked at Starscream walking in front of him and Jazz. He looked at Jazz and nodded, tilting his head towards Starscream's back. Jazz smirked as he lifted his unshackled legs.

"Now Jack...your bravery was commendable, but in the end you are a weak creature, playing with powerful bots"

"Look who's talking Starscream" Jack snarled. Starscream did not like Jack's foul mouthing. His teeth snarled and he raised his clawed hand and prepared to swipe at him.

"Hold still Screamy!" Jazz shouted, wrapping his legs around Starscream's neck, tightening like a coiled vice.

"Ah let go scum!"

Jack took his chance seeing the panel and firing at it. The blue energy sailed towards it.

"No!" Starscream cried as he reached out seeing the shot destroy and deactivate the shackles.

Ratchet, Jazz and Ironhide dropped as they were freed, the shackles falling from their arms. Jazz leaped off of Starscream and he stroked his throat, coughing.

"You will pay for..." His confidence disappeared when he saw all three of the angry Autobots glaring at him, fists clenched.

Starscream cowered, transforming into his Jet form and bellowing down the hallway, a trail of orange light following his form.

Ratchet knelt down looking at Jack.

"You brave human, what were you thinking?"

"You're all family. Family stick together, right?" He struggled to say as he grew weaker. Ratchet smiled at him.

"Right. Come on, we need to get you home so I can begin your treatment"

"You know how to treat humans?"

"For radiation sickness? Yes of course. It's not that different from Cybertronian, you'll just need to go through the decontamination stasis"

"Will it hurt?" Jack perked up.

"We'll discuss it once we're safely off this ship" Ratchet said in a final tone. He stood up, nodding at Ironhide and Jazz. They raised their arms, transforming their wrists into blaster rifles. Bumblebee and Bulkhead joined them,rubbing their wrists. they nodded at Ratchet, activating their blasters.

"Where's Optimus?" Ratchet pondered.

"He's fighting...Blitzwing" Jack shuddered, remembering him tackling the giant hunter.

"By the Allspark. Blitzwing's back?" Ratchet's optics widened.

"We need to hurry, Arcee's in trouble" Jack pleaded. Ratchet nodded to him with a comforting smile of reassurance. Ironhide and Jazz walked with him as they exited the cell. Bumblebee and Bulkhead covered their rears, wrists raised.

The sounds of robots fighting violently sounded in the hall. Ratchet pointed at the hallway through the door and nodded to Ironhide to get in position.

The sound of Optimus taking battering blows to his chest and then sending his own blasts back at Blitzwing rattled through the ship.

"You're weak Optimus! You fight for the weak, you save the weak...doing so has made _you_ weak!" Blitzwing roared, throwing Optimus done the hallway like a rag doll. As soon as Optimus was out of their range, Ratchet, Ironhide and Jazz filed into the hall, blasting at the huge Decepticon bounty hunter. Optimus struggled to get up, dents and scratches covering him. Bumblebee and Bulkhead ran to Prime, trying to help him up. Ironhide, Ratchet and Jazz defended their downed leader. Blitzwing shielded himself and finally retreated.

"We'll meet again Optimus Prime!" He roared as he transformed into his massive Jet form and bellowed down the hallway, escaping.

Ratchet, Ironhide and Jazz shielded their faces as the heat from the jet's engine scolded them. Jack was by Optimus's side, along with Bumblebee and Bulk.

"Come on Prime, get up! Arcee needs us, she's dying!" Jack cried out. Optimus's eyes widened.

"Arcee? Family stick together" He groaned as he clambered to his feet, roaring with pain. Bumblebee caught his arm, helping him to his stature.

Yeah, come on Prime, get up, you can do it!" Jack rallied the Autobot leader.

"Jack, where'd you see her last?" Ironhide asked him, pumping his wrist cannon.

"Down that hallway. Bla...Blackout has her" Jack stammered.

"Whoa, Blackout's here?" Bulkhead asked.

"Ratchet. Take Jack, Bumblebee and Bulkhead and open a ground bridge to Jasper. We can head to the base from a random arrival zone to avoid surrendering the location of our home" Optimus explained as he stood tall.

"Yes Optimus" Ratchet said, opening a panel on his wrist.

"You sly old bot, you destroyed the control device but that was a decoy wasn't it?" Jazz chuckled, remembering his actions in the warehouse.

"Cortical psychic patch my rusty ass! I am never giving up my secrets" He grinned. The bridge activated.

"Jack, come on, quickly before Soundwave picks up on it" Bumblebee said.

"Whoa, Soundwave's back?" Jack questioned in horror, remembering seeing him disappear into the shadowzone.

"Yes, now go!" Ratchet said. He looked back down the hallway to the sound of her fighting Blackout. Jack reached out to the hallway, her cries of pain echoing.

"Cee" Jack cried with a trembling voice, his eyes blurry with emotion. Optimus leaned down.

"Jack...I promise to bring her back alive" He nodded to him, stern faced.

"You come back alive too Optimus. Your family" He pleaded.

"We will. Now go" Optimus smiled and nodded to him as he gently nudged him through the portal, followed by Ratchet. Bumblebee nodded at Optimus before heading through with Bulkhead. The green aura of swirling light disappeared, severing the escape to Jasper.

Jack was safe. Now they needed to save Arcee.

"Jazz, Ironhide...you're with me" Optimus said, eyes squinting in aggression towards the end of the hallway.

...

Arcee slammed against the wall, quivering and trying to clamber to her exhausted feet. Blackout laughed as he walked towards her, enjoying tormenting her and slowly avenging Grindor. She raised her Energon bruised face and looked at his demonically chuckling face. He cracked his knuckles against his palm and cricked his neck.

"It all comes to an end. Grindor would love to see this" He snarled, lifting her chin to look at him. She flinched as he raised his arm, extending a long blade from his wrist.

"One swipe, to avenge my fallen brother" Blackout's eyes widened.

"Blackout!" Optimus's voice sounded. He peered over his shoulder. Jazz and Ironhide at Primes side, he stood tall.

"Step away from Arcee"

"Stay out of this Orion, She deserves this!" He said raising the deadly blade.

"No she doesn't" Optimus explained. Blackout struggled to lower his blade, finishing her.

"Why? Why doesn't she?"

"Because freedom is everyone's right" He boldly said, clenching his fists.

"Freedom, you're going to preach about fragging freedom? What about my brother's freedom huh?" He raised the blade higher.

"He was undisciplined, dangerous...and he paid the price for endangering refugees"

"Optimus, you are treading on mighty thin ice here" Blackout warned.

"His inexperience and violence was his downfall!" Optimus shouted.

"That's it Prime. I will hurt you, the only way I know you fear. Killing her" His eyes widened and he slammed the blade down with a bang. Optimus's eyes widened in horror.

Blackout stood looking at his blade embedded in Arcee. He pulled it free of her body, to see in his shock...a hologram. The three dimensional image of Arcee dissipated. He shook his head.

"No. No she was right there!" He roared, swinging at the ground again.

"Jazz, good work on the hologram" Optimus patted his back.

"You see Blackout, your little monologue to Optimus gave her time to sneak by, and let me replace her with an exact hologram of her. You've lost" Jazz explained to the brute as Arcee limped behind them.

Optimus stared at the beast of a Cybertronian, as rage fueled his optics.

"No...I have waited too long for this moment to slip between my fingers" He snarled, clenching his palm.

"If I must...I'll kill you all!" He roared, running like a berserker at them. Optimus roared and grabbed Blackout's slamming fists. He pushed at Prime, bellowing in rage. Optimus could feel his feet sliding back along the floor as the double his size bounty hunter roared.

"Ratchet! Bridge us! Now!" Ironhide roared, carrying Arcee. A swirling vortex erupted and Ironhide disappeared, along with Arcee. Jazz followed leaving Optimus and Blackout.

Blackout had lost the chance he'd been waiting for, for centuries. His eyes widened in horror.

"No way Optimus. You go, I go with you! I will not lose Arcee. I will kill her!"

"Blackout, you should know that I will defend my family of Autobots with my life. You want her; you will have to kill me"

"Then consider it done!"

Optimus roared and freed his palm, slamming his fist into Blackout's head. He staggered and Optimus leaped through vortex. Blackout lunged at it just at it disappeared. He dropped to his knees.

"No...No!" He roared, echoing not only through the ship, but over Chernobyl. Shockwave, Starscream and Soundwave arrived behind him.

"Where are the prisoners?" Starscream asked the distressed Blackout.

"they've escaped"

"I thought you were an expert bounty hunter. Obviously-" he felt a huge hand grasp around his throat, choking and crushing him.

"I just lost my target. I do not take defeat well...and you have lost your usefulness"

"Wait, wait, wait! I can help you find her again"

"Explain, fast" Blackout snarled.

"We're always bumping into Optimus and his team, almost daily, and she is always with them. You stay with us, you will get another chance" Starscream explained in a high pitch voice.

"Hmm. Intriguing. Alright Starscream, you live, for now" He said, releasing and dropping him to the floor.

Behind him walked Blitzwing, an evil grin on his face.

"Blitz, my psychotic friend; we will get many other chances thanks to Starscream. But I will not fail again. We underestimated them. It's time to reassemble the Bounty hunters" He smirked.

"I'll make the call" Blitzwing laughed.

...

Across the globe, several vehicles began to move out, receiving this message.

A Buffalo mine clearance vehicle, huge and six wheeled with a long razor sharp forked mechanical arm attached to its grill rolled across the tarmac of a US army base, a vinyl of a bulldog on its side with the name Bonecrusher written under it.

_"Bonecrusher rolling"_

Flying over the city of Paris, a black and dark purple Fighter Jet roared past the Eiffel tower, tilting towards a new destination.

_"Skywarp inbound"_

In the city of Chicago a Police Ford Mustang raced along a rust colored bridge, blaring it's sirens to race by traffic, The title _To punish and enslave _written across it's back wheel arches.

_"Barricade on the move"_

The team of violent, monstrous bounty hunters were being called back together...to hunt the ultimate prey. Optimus Prime and his team.


	8. Chapter 8: Epilogue

It had been a three long days since the Autobot's capture and Arcee and Jacks suicidal run through Chernobyl. Ratchet had successfully eradicated the radiation from Jacks body and Arcee had been patched and painted, looking gorgeously pristine again.

The other Autobots were healed and working on the recent Decepticon signal activations around the globe. But even then, with all this going on, Optimus kept to his word, and gave Arcee and Jack the rest they deserved, unawares of their relationship.

Optimus also congratulated Jack on his commendable bravery and strength to fight the Decepticon threat much bigger and stronger than him. He awarded him with an Autobot emblem and made him an honorary Autobot, but obviously he would only be allowed on patrols, since Optimus would never voluntarily endanger his or any human's life. Ratchet also upgraded Jacks armor, giving him his own blaster in the wrist that would transform out with a flick. Optimus stood tall looking over the base. Ironhide walked over to him.

"Optimus, you okay?" he asked. Prime nodded.

"Yes my old friend. But I fear that this is not the last we will see of Blackout or his bounty hunter team"

"Couldn't believe it when I saw Blitzwing. He's a murderous menace"

"Indeed. And he's on earth. Humanity is in danger, we must be aware of this, and be ready to protect them at all cost"

"Yes sir" He nodded.

"where's Arcee and Jack?" He asked Optimus.

"Enjoying some well earned Shore Leave" He smiled, totally unawares of their bond.

...

Even though they'd missed the majority of their shore leave, they managed to still have an evening together. Lying under the stars in their secret spot, Jack and Arcee cuddled. He had a pillow propped on her shoulder and rested against her.

"So...what's that one called?" Arcee asked, pointed to the constellations above.

"That one? Well that's the big dipper"

"The big what?"

"Dipper, you know like a...a ladle thing"

"What?"

"Oh it's...difficult to explain. All you need to know is that what it's called" He chuckled. Arcee smiled as she shook her head.

"Oh this is perfect, isn't it? Just here...together, you know?" Jack relaxed into her side. She moaned as she stretched.

"Yeah. It really is" she rested her head towards his. She looked back up at the sky.

"We never saw things like this on Cybertron. The artificial light polluted and made the stars invisible" Arcee explained, her huge blue eyes illuminating in the dark.

"Well it does happen on earth in the cities, but out here...it's beautiful" Jack sighed with relaxation. Arcee changed the subject, rolling over towards him, walking two of her fingers across his chest like legs.

"Now Jack, you're okay with me not wanting to move too fast with our...relationship, right?"

"What? Yeah of course I am. Why?"

"Just making sure. I mean you were really interested in the idea of Sparkmates and haven't mentioned it since our little...discussion by the road" Jack stifled a scoff and looked at her.

"Discussion? Cee you through me to the floor and slammed your fists into the ground!" He laughed.

"Yeah, that might have put you off"

"Cee, I am fine with it. Honestly. You said you wanted to research it and find out...if it would work, you know?"

Arcee sat up, bending her knees to her chest.

"Well, over the last few days I've been...doing research. And funnily we aren't the first...Cybertronian, human relationship to have happened" She explained.

"Really? Well what did you find?" Jack asked looking up.

"Well according to an Autobot who lived on Earth in the eighteenth century who had a romance with a female human, the way they discovered if they were compatible, was to place their palms together"

"That's it? Just place our palms together?" Jack asked, not believing it could be that easy. He tossed the pillow aside and sat looking at her.

"Yeah, if we are compatible, then my spark will glow bright and so will the inside of our palms" Arcee explained, stuttering. Jack slid closer to her.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Jack...I'm worried that's all"

"Yeah me too. But it's the only way to find out" He comforted her.

"So...shall we" She uncomfortably smiled. Jack took a deep breath.

"Okay...let's do it" She crossed her legs like Jack and arched her back, sticking out her palm. Jack struggled to touch hers pulling away, and afraid to raise it. He nervously chuckled.

"Pretty nervous" He shook his clammy hand and took a really deep inhale, trying to swallow his fluttering stomach. She smiled comfortingly at him.

"Whatever happens, we'll...we'll figure something out" She said.

"It'll be fine, it'll be fine" He mumbled. Jack slowly raised his palm and after several pauses, pressed it against hers. Her cold metal tickled his palm.

Nothing happened. Her spark didn't glow and neither did their palms. Both of their hearts sank and Jack swallowed past the lump in his throat. Arcee lowered her head in defeat.

"Well...that's that" She sighed, closing her eyes, slumping her palms into her lap.

"No, come on...like you said we'll -"

"We'll what? Jack there is nothing else! Obviously we aren't compatible for some reason" She struggled. He stroked her cheek as he grew closer to her.

"Cee. I promise I'll do whatever I can to help this work. I mean would Ratchet know?"

"Maybe, but we'd end up outing ourselves to them"

"Well, what if we only told Ratchet?"

"What? no! I mean what makes you think he'd keep it a secret?"

"Arcee what did you say to me when we met?"

"Tell anyone about us, and I'll hunt you down" She chuckled. "Jack...I'm just sick of so many things going wrong in my life, for once I want to be happy"

"We all have problems we can overcome Cee, this time round there just a little bigger" Jack smiled as he stroked her cheek, only nose distance apart. She smirked to him, eyes raised to his.

"I don't know what I'd do without you" She smiled, leaning in and kissing him. They closed their eyes and kissed, trying to forget there incompatibility.

Sadness was evident, but it wasn't over...not yet.


End file.
